The Beat of My Life
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Listen... to the beat of my life. It's echoing all over your mind, and will last forever. As long as you remember me. Akihiko x Mitsuru
1. Unusual Feeling

Minna-sama, ketemu lagi di seri ketiga dari FanFic Akihiko x Mitsuru saya! ^^ (wave)

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES) beserta tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

P.S : Di sini semua tokoh hidup!! Termasuk Shinji! (dance)

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

_Di depanku terhampar lautan luas. Lautan yang mengerikan, gelap, tanpa cahaya, dengan ombak yang seakan berhasrat untuk menghanyutkanku segera. Aku berdiri di atas tebing yang tinggi, sendirian. Angin yang berhembus serasa menusuk tulangku. Langit seolah-olah akan membelah dan menarikku masuk ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Saat itulah kudengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sama dinginnya dengan udara di tempat yang tidak kukenal ini._

"_Kau takut?" Suara itu berkata._

_Aku ingin menoleh, tetapi tubuhku terasa kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak. Lidahku terkunci. Aku tidak berdaya._

"_Sebentar lagi… Kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau hindari. Terimalah, hadapilah, sekejam apa pun hal itu. Bersyukurlah kau memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu." Katanya lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah ini mimpi? Kalau iya, bangunkanlah aku sekarang…!_

"_Tapi semuanya percuma. Kau tidak bisa lari dari takdir… Mitsuru Kirijo…"_

_Suara itu mendesis memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali. Ombak semakin meninggi, menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam air yang tak kenal belas kasihan. Langit bergemuruh, ingin segera menyeretku dalam kegelapan. Aku jatuh berlutut di tanah yang dingin dan kering._

"_Seseorang, tolong aku…!!"_

_--_

Mataku terbuka lebar. Nafasku terengah. Di sekitarku memang sangat gelap, tapi sunyi. Tidak ada suara ombak, langit sangat tenang dan cerah tak berawan, tidak ada suara wanita yang menyeramkan, ini kamarku, dan… Di sini _sangat _panas.

Aku menghela nafas dan duduk, kemudian menyadari tubuhku yang berkeringat. Rasanya pusing dan panas. Aku memandang AC di atas yang masih menyala, dan suhunya cukup rendah. Hari ini minggu kedua musim panas.

"_Rupanya benar-benar mimpi… Mimpi yang menyebalkan…" _Pikirku. Lalu aku mengayunkan kakiku sampai menginjak lantai dan berdiri. Dan aku nyaris jatuh.

Aku berpegangan pada tembok, memejamkan mataku sesaat. Tidak biasanya aku sakit, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan semakin banyak. Aku mengambil gelas di meja di sebelah tempat tidurku, mengisinya dengan air, dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Huh, panas…! AC tidak akan membantu kalau badanku sendiri sudah panas begini…" Aku berbicara pelan pada diriku sendiri sambil mengipaskan kertas terdekat untuk sedikit mendinginkan tubuhku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Sekarang jam 4 pagi, masih sempat tidur satu setengah jam lagi. Siapa tahu aku merasa lebih baik.

Dan hasilnya? Bukannya membaik, malah tambah parah. Sesudah mandi aku sempat membuka kunci pintu kamarku, dan sesaat kemudian aku tidur—lebih tepatnya pingsan—di sofa tanpa selimut.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Aku bangun agak terlambat pagi ini, berhubung sekolah masih belum ada apa-apa. Setelah selesai membereskan tasku, aku turun ke bawah seperti biasanya.

Aku memang melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Adik-adik kelasku ada di bawah, bahkan Shinji yang biasanya telat bangun juga ada, justru Mitsuru yang tidak ada.

"Mitsuru sudah pergi duluan ya?" Tanyaku santai.

Fuuka yang menjawab. "Tidak, aku bangun paling pertama hari ini." Jawabnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Aneh, biasanya dia berangkat pagi-pagi." Kataku.

"Mungkin dia sakit? Cobalah lihat ke kamarnya." Usul Junpei sambil tetap membaca majalah di meja makan.

"Benar, akhir-akhir ini Mitsuru-senpai kelihatan capek sekali." Komentar Yukari dari dapur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku beranjak dari sofa dan naik ke atas. Sesampainya di depan kamar Mitsuru, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Mitsuru? Kau masih ada di dalam?" Panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk sekali lagi. "Mitsuru? Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyaku. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Aku menggenggam gagang pintu dan menekannya ke bawah. Tidak terkunci.

Pintu kamar Mitsuru terbuka perlahan-lahan, seiring dengan langkah pelanku yang masuk. "Maaf, aku masuk ya." Kataku.

Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah gelas kosong nyaris jatuh karena berada di pinggir meja—aku buru-buru mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, AC masih menyala, dan—

"Mitsuru??"

Siapa yang bisa menyangka ia tertidur di sofa yang arahnya berlawanan dengan pintu masuk? Aku berjalan mengitari sofa itu dan berlutut di depannya.

Belum cukup membuatku bingung mencarinya, sekarang Mitsuru nyaris membuatku panik. Ruangan ini dingin, tapi ia berkeringat, dan tubuhnya panas sekali.

"Hei, Mitsuru. Bangunlah…!" Aku sedikit mengguncang pundaknya.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit. Aku ingin menangis rasanya kalau melihat matanya yang makin menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawabnya singkat sambil bangkit berdiri. "Sudah jam segini, aku bisa terlambat." Katanya sambil berlalu. Bisa bayangkan seseorang dengan suhu tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari normal mencoba berjalan beberapa meter sendirian? Baru berjalan dua langkah, tubuhnya jatuh ke samping.

Aku segera menahannya yang nyaris jatuh betulan. "Enak saja, kau kira aku mau membiarkanmu pergi dengan keadaan begini??" Kataku.

"Hei, Aki. Kau mau terlambat sekolah ya??" Aku mendengar teriakan Shinji memanggilku.

"Wah, kebetulan." Gumamku senang. "Diam di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Kalau berani-berani mencoba duduk atau bahkan berdiri, aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu." Kataku sambil membantunya berbaring lagi di sofa.

"Aki!!"

"Iya!! Sabar sedikit! Sini sebentar, aku butuh bantuan!" Aku balas berteriak dari luar.

Aku sempat mendengar Shinji menghela nafas jengkel dan naik ke atas. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya cuek.

"Bantu aku bawa Mitsuru ke rumah sakit." Balasku.

Sebelum Shinji sempat menjawab, kami mendengar jawaban Mitsuru. "Aku _tidak mau _ke rumah sakit, Akihiko…!" Katanya, setengah berteriak.

Aku menghela nafas, memandang Shinji yang mengangkat bahunya. "Turuti apa katanya." Ujar Shinji sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar Mitsuru dan berlutut di samping sofanya. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau sakit lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan 'lagi'…" Balas Mitsuru.

"Terserah. Kalau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, hari ini diamlah di rumah."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Shinji pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh, oi, Shinji! Mau ke mana??" Panggilku.

Tanpa menoleh, ia melambaikan tangan. "Sekolah." Balasnya singkat.

_Sekolah?? _"Sejak kapan kau niat pergi sekolah??" Tanyaku. Tapi yang membalas malah Mitsuru.

"Aki, jangan menambah penderitaanku… Bukannya bagus Shinjiro mau ke sekolah??" Balasnya.

_Aki?? _"Iya… Yaa, sudah lah...!" Kataku pasrah sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Entah hari ini aku yang lama mencerna sesuatu, atau Mitsuru dan Shinji yang lagi _error_… Kalau Mitsuru _error _sih aku bisa mengerti, pikirannya mungkin terpengaruh suhu tubuhnya yang tidak normal. Tapi Shinji mau ke sekolah?? _When I see Junpei's studying! _Nah, baru deh aku percaya Shinji mau ke sekolah…

"Kau juga pergilah, jangan bolos sekolah gara-gara aku." Balasnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan lengannya di atas kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Aku memandangnya sesaat, lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon." Kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukan darinya.

"_Mudah-mudahan tidak ada telepon satu pun…"_

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur sejak pagi tadi. Yang pasti saat bangun aku merasa lebih baik, ruangan sudah agak mendingin, dan aku sudah bisa jalan walaupun masih butuh pegangan supaya tidak jatuh—menabrak sesuatu, memecahkannya, jatuh tepat di atasnya, dan kau (dan aku juga) tidak akan mau mendengar bagian akhirnya.

Setelah mengambil gelas baru—aku kehilangan gelas yang tadi pagi kugunakan—dan mengisinya dengan air, aku meminumnya sambil melihat jam, dan nyaris tersedak.

"_Sudah jam satu siang??" _Aku memastikan jamku tidak mati, dan jamnya memang tidak mati. Setengah panik, aku membuka gorden jendela dan melihat segalanya terang-benderang di luar. Banyak kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya, bahkan suara kereta pun terdengar dari sini saat aku membuka jendela sedikit.

"_Hari ini sekolah selesai jam satu, sebentar lagi semuanya pulang…" _Pikirku sambil menutup kembali jendela beserta gordennya. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk diam di atas tempat tidur karena tidak yakin bisa turun ke lantai satu dengan selamat tanpa dimarahi Akihiko.

Lalu aku teringat mimpi tadi pagi. Aku masih ingat jelas apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi itu. Berjuta pertanyaan memasuki pikiranku. Siapa orang yang mengatakan segala hal itu padaku? Di mana itu? Dan kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Apa arti dari mimpi itu?

Aku mencoba membesarkan hati dengan berpikir bahwa mimpi itu kualami hanya karena suhu tubuhku yang terlalu panas pagi tadi. Tapi walaupun aku berpikir begitu, tetap saja rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Sesaat kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku—yang rasanya belum kukunci. "Masuk." Kataku singkat.

Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan, dan seperti yang kuduga, Akihiko masuk sendirian. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan Putri?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan jengkel, menutupi rona merah yang bertambah pada pipiku yang sudah merah karena panas. "Sudah jauh lebih baik." Jawabku.

Akihiko tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku sedikit. "Jangan sampai sakit lagi, tidak enak kan diam di rumah sendirian??" Katanya.

Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang dari tadi pagi aku tidak bangun? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Setelah keheningan sempat menyergap kami, aku memulai percakapan lagi.

"Hei, Akihiko." Panggilku dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

"Hm?" Balasnya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Tadi pagi aku mimpi." Aku memulai dan ia hanya mendengarkan. "Mimpinya aneh." Tambahku.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku menatapnya lalu duduk mendekat sampai kami duduk berjajar pada sisi tempat tidurku. "Aku mimpi berada di atas tebing. Ada seseorang di belakangku, katanya aku akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuhindari… Yang lainnya… Sulit untuk diceritakan…" Jelasku singkat. Akihiko belum memutuskan akan menjawab apa. "Apa… artinya ya?" Tanyaku pelan.

Ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, lalu memeluk bahuku. "Apapun artinya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang namanya mimpi bisa seperti apa saja, Mitsuru." Katanya.

Aku ikut tersenyum, walaupun terkesan dipaksa dan tanpa memandangnya. "Ya." Balasku singkat.

"Aku ke bawah dulu ya, nanti kubawakan makan siang. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu mendapat ide iseng. "Sudah lama tidak makan masakan Shinjiro." Kataku dengan senyum lebar yang dijawab dengan tawanya.

"Benar juga, nanti kuminta dia masak yang banyak buat semua orang!" Katanya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar, menutup pintu, dan aku mendengar suara langkahnya yang menuruni tangga.

Setelah Akihiko keluar, aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. _"Benar, tidak usah dipikirkan… Itu _cuma_ mimpi, belum tentu jadi kenyataan…" _Pikirku pada diri sendiri.

Kalaupun jadi kenyataan, kata-kata wanita itu ada benarnya. Aku masih punya orang-orang yang kusayangi…

--

Chapter 1 finished ^^

Agak pendek, karena masih terhitung prolog. =D Mudah-mudahan yang berikutnya nambah panjang dikit-dikit. Hehe…

Inilah akhir dari chapter 1 satu seri ketiga Akihiko x Mitsuru milik saya! *applause*

Terima kasih bagi Anda sekalian yang telah bersedia membaca dan bahkan me-review FanFic ini. m(_ _)m


	2. Blood Test

Chapter 2! ^^ (Ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi… XD)

**DISCLAIMER: **Seperti biasa dan seperti puluhan disclaimer yang lainnya, keseluruhan dari Persona 3 (FES) adalah milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Pagi itu aku merasa jauh lebih baik daripada dua hari yang lalu. Tubuhku sudah tidak panas, aku tidak merasa pusing lagi, dan wajahku jauh lebih cerah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku turun ke lantai bawah setelah memastikan tidak meninggalkan apa pun yang seharusnya dibawa.

Di bawah, seperti biasa, yang kulihat hanya Fuuka. Ia melihatku dan menyapa. "Pagi, Senpai—eh? Senpai mau ke mana??" Tanyanya yang langsung menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum saat ia sudah berhadapan denganku. "Ke sekolah, tentu saja." Balasku. Melihat raut wajahnya yang agak ragu, aku bicara lagi. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri kalau belum sehat." Kataku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. Lalu Akihiko berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah yang terkejut—bukan yang kategori terkejut cemas atau semacamnya, tapi ia terlihat senang.

"Wow, wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi…!" Katanya.

Aku menangguk. "Iya. Aku mau ke sekolah hari ini." Balasku.

"Mau berangkat sama-sama? Ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?" Tanya Akihiko yang dijawab oleh Fuuka.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan, Yukari-chan memaksa Junpei-kun dan Minato-kun membantunya soal festival sekolah." Jawabnya.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku jadi teringat. Minggu depan akan ada festival sekolah. "Ah, iya. Minggu depan ya…?" Gumamku.

"Jangan ikut mengurus festival itu dulu, Mitsuru." Kata Akihiko sambil berjalan ke pintu depan. "Kau tidak mau sakit lagi kan?" Tambahnya, menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kami pergi duluan ya, Yamagishi." Kataku yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyum sopan darinya.

--

Hari pertamaku masuk pada minggu itu diisi oleh tanya jawab dengan satu pertanyaan dan satu jawaban yang kuulang berkali-kali.

"Mitsuru, ke mana saja kau??" Itu pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan teman sebangkuku.

"Aku sakit, ada apa saja kemarin?" Balasku.

Sisanya kami mengobrol biasa.

"Hei, hilang ke mana kau dua hari?" Datanglah temanku yang lain.

"Di rumah, bosan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selama dua hari." Balasku singkat.

Kalau aku diberi uang sedikit saja setiap kali aku mengatakan kata 'sakit', sekarang dompetku pasti sudah penuh… Ujung-ujungnya, aku kabur ke kelas sebelah.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Akihiko dengan nada menggoda.

Aku cuma menggeleng, tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Aku jadi ingat tiga tahun yang lalu." Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku meliriknya dari posisiku yang menyanggah kepalaku dengan tangan. "'Tidak bisakah kau atasi masalah itu dengan lebih sopan?'" Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar yang mengejek. "Sekarang siapa ya yang tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan sabar?" Satu kalimat itu mendapat hadiah tatapanku yang kesal.

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda, Akihiko." Balasku dingin.

Akihiko tertawa dan duduk di sebelahku. "Mereka bertanya begitu karena kesepian dua hari tanpamu." Katanya. "Jawablah pertanyaan mereka dengan senyum dan terima kasih." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk itu. "Aku kembali dulu." Kataku, dibalas dengan anggukannya.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan tenang, tanpa mengetahui apa yang menungguku di dalam maupun luar kelas ini.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Baru saja seluruh murid senior diberi tahu akan ada tes darah. Mendengarnya aku langsung teringat Mitsuru. Dia… Uhm… Agak histeris kalau menyangkut jarum suntik…

"Bergiliran ya?" Tanyaku singkat pada teman di sebelahku.

Temanku itu mengangguk. "Kita setelah kelas D." Jawabnya.

"_Wah, kebetulan…" _Pikirku dengan keinginan iseng.

Sekarang kelasku sedang 'ngantri' di depan klinik sekolah. Beberapa anak kelas D juga sudah ada yang di luar, tapi Mitsuru belum.

Walaupun aku bilang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya cukup khawatir. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Mitsuru sempat kena darah rendah karena ada semacam tes darah begini. Apalagi dia baru sembuh, tidak lucu kalau sakit lagi.

"Hei, Aki. Memangnya tidak apa-apa dia dibiarkan ikut?" Suara seseorang mengejutkanku karena aku sedang melamun. Saat aku menengok, wajah yang kulihat malah membuatku makin kaget.

"Shinji?? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini??" Tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jawab pertanyaanku." Balasnya singkat dan dingin.

Ekspresiku berubah serius. "Entahlah, kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kataku.

Shinji ikut bersandar di tembok di sebelahku. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu klinik sekolah terbuka dengan agak keras, dan Mitsuru keluar.

"Oh—" Belum sempat kami memanggilnya, ia sudah melesat duluan. Aku terpaku di tempat dan Shinji menghela nafas.

"Biarkan saja, kurasa dia tidak apa-apa." Kata Shinji.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan memandang sosoknya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu seseorang dari kelasnya yang kukenal menepuk pundakku.

"Dia mematahkan satu pensil kayu." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Mitsuru pergi.

Seketika mataku terbuka lebih lebar. "Ngg… Ya bagus lah, setidaknya ada pelampiasan…" Balasku sambil meringis.

"_Kau tidak berubah, Mitsuru…" _Pikirku.

--

Dua hari setelah tes darah itu, kami mendapat hasilnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sedikit pun.

Yang bermasalah justru milik Mitsuru.

Saat kembali ke rumah, aku melihat hasil tes darahnya di atas meja makan. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat segelnya belum terbuka. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberikannya pada sang pemilik, karena aku tidak punya hak untuk membukanya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan ia membukanya dengan membawa buku pelajaran di tangannya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat surat itu dan memberikannya. "Kau lupa membukanya?" Balasku.

Ia mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa. "Aku lupa. Terima kasih ya." Katanya. Aku membalas dengan anggukan dan segera beranjak ke kamarku.

Entah cuma dilihat sekilas atau apa, tapi keesokan harinya surat itu lagi-lagi ada di atas meja makan. Segelnya sudah terbuka, tapi kertasnya masih terlipat rapi. _"Dia lupa atau apa sih?" _Pikirku heran. Saat sedang membaca-baca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu—yang memang tidak ada masalah apa pun—sebuah kertas lain jatuh.

Aku mengambilnya dari lantai dan membacanya. Sekilas tidak ada yang menarik dari kertas itu, sebenarnya itu kertas yang lepas dari kertas yang sedang kupegang tadi. Jadi aku mencari hekter dan berniat menempelkannya lagi. Tapi mataku mengangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ada beberapa digit angka tidak _sebanyak _dan tidak _seharusnya_ berada di samping tulisan _itu_.

"Ini…"

Setengah tidak percaya, setengah menolak, aku menelusuri kertas itu, memastikan itu memang milik Mitsuru. Setelah diyakinkan bahwa itu _memang _milik Mitsuru, aku membaca satu per satu kata-kata yang tertulis di sana.

"_Tidak, ini… Aku pasti salah baca… Atau paling tidak salah lihat, atau memang aku tidak mengerti bahasa kedokteran, atau apa lah! Tidak mungkin…"_

Walaupun begitu, tapi tetap saja aku ingin memastikan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melesat ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, menemui satu dokter yang aku tahu bisa kupercaya.

Termasuk dalam menjaga rahasia.

--

_Shinjiro's POV_

Sore itu keadaan rumah sepi. Para adik kelas semua ada di kamar masing-masing. Mitsuru juga ada di kamarnya, dan Aki hilang entah ke mana.

Kurasa mereka yang ada di atas sedang belajar, dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian. Yah, berhubung aku bukan anak yang suka belajar, jadi aku di bawah saja.

Saat sedang serius menonton TV, pintu depan terbuka dan Aki masuk dengan tampang lecek seperti kertas yang terinjak, terbang tiga meter, menabrak tiang, jatuh ke jalan raya, dan dilindas mobil.

Ia melintasiku tanpa bicara apa-apa, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menanyakan apa pun. Tapi aku menyadari ia menoleh padaku yang memasang tampang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Tidakkah kau akan bertanya ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada masa-depan-suram.

"Tidak perlu." Balasku singkat, cuek, dan datar.

Aki menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya sendiri, dan akhirnya ikut duduk di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya memandang ke TV tanpa memperhatikan acaranya sama sekali.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanyaku santai.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak perlu bertanya…" Balasnya.

"Lupakan."

"Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau minta aku untuk bertanya??" Protesku.

"Aku tidak minta." Balasnya seadanya sambil bangun dari sofa. "Aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana." Gumamnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Aki??" Tanyaku karena tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Lupakan."

Kalau aku Mitsuru, aku pasti mengejarnya dan membanjirinya dengan kata-kata tajam, tapi toh aku bukan dia. Jadi aku diam saja dan melanjutkan kegiatanku sendiri. Tapi saat aku sedang menonton, sebuah pikiran bodoh melintas.

"_Jangan-jangan dia kena 'masalah cewek'?"_ Pikirku. Bukan masalah yang menyangkut cewek, tapi benar-benar masalah cewek. Ah, bagaimana lah, terserah. Lagipula pasti bukan itu kok…

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Sudah dua hari terhitung sejak hari pertama aku menemukan secarik kertas yang mengubah _mood_-ku secara total. Aku berusaha menutupinya, dan sampai hari ini masih berhasil. Bahkan Shinji pun tidak sadar, itu kemajuan besar. Biasanya dia selalu sadar kalau ada sedikit saja perubahan pada diriku—berhubung kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil.

Rahasia ini tersimpan dan terkunci rapat, hanya aku dan Dr. Ozawa—Dokter yang telah membantu kami soal luka atau apa pun yang disebabkan oleh Shadows. Dia sendiri sempat memaksaku untuk menceritakan kebenaran pada Mitsuru, tapi aku juga balas memaksa. Akhirnya ia kalah, tapi memintaku untuk membuat janji. Suatu hari jika Mitsuru bertanya tentang dirinya sendiri, aku harus menjawab dengan jujur.

"Tapi Sanada-kun… Mengertilah, akan lebih baik kalau kita memberitahunya lebih cepat." Katanya saat aku datang menemuinya lagi hari ini.

Aku terdiam sejenak, pandanganku terpaku pada lantai ruangan. "Aku tidak mau menghancurkan kehidupannya…" Balasku.

Dr. Ozawa menoleh dan duduk di hadapanku. "Sanada-kun… Coba kau lihat dari sudut pandang Mitsuru. Selama beberapa waktu, tidak ada yang memberitahu sama sekali. Saat keadaan menjadi parah, kau baru diberi tahu. Saat itu semua sudah terlambat. Kau tahu, penyakit ini bertambah parah dari waktu ke waktu." Jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi…"

"Kumohon, beritahu dia."

Hari ini, sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan akan memberitahunya. Tapi selalu saja tertunda. Alasan utama, karena aku gugup dan takut akan reaksinya. Dr. Ozawa mengusulkan untuk membawa kertas yang kemarin itu, Mitsuru pasti tahu arti dari… 'Kelebihan sel darah putih' yang menjadi semakin jelas dengan jumlah sel darah putih yang dimilikinya—jauh melebihi normal.

Eh? Oh iya, aku belum beritahu kalian. Bagaimana mau memberitahu Mitsuru kalau kalian saja belum kuberitahu? Tapi kurasa sekarang kalian sudah tahu; Mitsuru kena Leukemia. Entah dari mana, aku juga tidak mengerti asal-usul penyakit semacam ini. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah… Bagaimana caranya supaya berita ini tidak begitu mengejutkan bagi Mitsuru.

Ada yang punya usul?

--

Hari ini hari festival sekolah diadakan. Kurasa tidak akan banyak berubah dari tahun lalu, jadi aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap.

"Shinji, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanyaku pada Shinji yang sedang nonton TV seperti biasanya. Ia berpikir sejenak, dan aku tahu kemungkinan besar dia akan menolak. "Daripada kau bengong di sini seharian…" Tambahku.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Balasnya.

"Whoa…" Gumamku pada diri sendiri. Tidak biasanya Shinji menerima ajakan begini cepatnya. Tapi ya sudah lah, seperti ini kan bagus, daripada aku harus terus memaksanya kalau dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Seperti yang kuduga, tidak banyak perubahan pada festival tahun ini. Memang lebih banyak stand, tahun ini juga murid-murid yang datang lebih banyak dibanding tahun lalu. Tapi perhatianku tidak sepenuhnya berada pada acara ini. Aku baru saja menemukan Mitsuru yang sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"_Haruskah kuceritakan padanya…?" _Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku melihatnya dari jauh; ia tersenyum, ia tertawa, berbagai macam ekspresinya, aku menyukai itu semua. Dan aku…

Aku menggeleng dan mendesah. _"Aku tidak ingin merampas senyumnya…"_

Hari itu berakhir dengan damai, tapi tidak bagiku. Hari ini lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menyampaikan kabar buruk itu pada orang yang bersangkutan. Kurasa yang lain tidak tahu pun tidak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana yang lain bisa tahu kalau Mitsuru juga tidak tahu?

"Selamat malam, Akihiko." Aku nyaris melompat kaget mendengar suaranya.

"Oh, malam." Mataku sempat beradu pandang dengannya, tapi aku buru-buru mengalihkan padangan. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak bisa memandang wajahnya—wajah yang… entah hanya perasaanku atau hanya aku yang peduli, semakin pucat.

Tapi sudah kuduga dia pasti menyadari kalau sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengerutkan alis dan turun dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua—sepertinya dia juga mau ke bawah, sama sepertiku. "Kau kenapa, Akihiko? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyanya. Aku melihat raut wajah yang sedih tapi tetap tersenyum.

_Tidak, Mitsuru… Yang salah itu aku… _"Eh? Tidak kok, aku tidak bilang begitu." Balasku, memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Ia balas tersenyum dan itu membuat hatiku terasa lebih sakit—gadis yang hatinya perlahan-lahan mulai mencair ini terkena penyakit yang _nyaris _tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Aku berjalan duluan turun tangga, tapi saat menginjak anak tangga ke empat dari atas, aku mendengar suara debuman pelan. Seketika aku menoleh dan mendapati Mitsuru tergeletak di lantai dua dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Mitsuru!!"

--

Chapter 2 selesai~ (dance) Terima kasih sudah mau baca m(_ _)m

Berhubung hari ini hari ulang tahun saya, jadi walaupun jadinya kemaren, sengaja saya post hari ini. XD Semoga teman-teman menikmati 'bingkisan' dari saya ini ya. Hehe…


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 is right here!! \^o^/

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES) beserta seluruh propertinya adalah milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Saat ini aku benar-benar _benci _dengan yang namanya rumah sakit. Tembok yang putih, bangku yang berjajar rapi di selasar, ruangan-ruangan yang tertutup rapat, dan yang paling tidak kusuka adalah baunya.

"_Mitsuru juga tidak menyukai bau rumah sakit… Dia selalu menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, apa pun alasannya." _Pikirku.

Aku yang sedang duduk, menyilangkan tanganku di dada, dan terus memandang lantai rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong, merasakan sepasang mata yang memandangku dengan tajam. Saat aku mendongak, aku melihat Yukari sedang menatapku dengan tatapan curiga bercampur marah bercampur sedih ditambah lagikhawatir.

"Senpai…" Panggilnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa kutebak. Ia berjalan dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Selama ini kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, kan?" Tanyanya tajam.

Aku tidak menjawab, sampai Shinji pun ikut angkat bicara. "Tidak ada gunanya kau sembunyikan lagi, Aki. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Ujarnya. Sial, aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau tahu, Shinji…!

"Beritahu kami, Senpai…! Apa yang terjadi pada Mitsuru-senpai??" Tanya Yukari setengah memaksa.

Sisa anggota yang lainnya melihatku, menunggu jawaban yang akan kuberikan. Kecuali Shinji yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah…" Aku memulai. "Shinji benar, tidak ada gunanya kusembunyikan. Malah akan membuatku semakin tertekan." Lanjutku. Aku mengambil nafas sebelum mengatakan satu kalimat yang akan membangkitkan reaksi—yang kutahu tidak akan mengenakkan—dari teman-temanku. "Aku menemukan kertas yang menyatakan Mitsuru terkena Leukemia." Kataku akhirnya.

Aku tahu mereka tidak suka kabar ini—tentu saja, siapa sih yang bakal suka?—Selama beberapa menit, kami terdiam. Sampai Yukari menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari kami, Senpai. Jangan beritahu aku kau juga tidak memberitahu Mitsuru-senpai…!" Katanya.

Jujur saja, aku agak takut menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu ini. Tapi lebih baik jujur daripada hancur. "Aku tidak memberitahunya." Dan sebelum Yukari sempat memprotes, aku melanjutkan. "Karena kau tidak tahu posisiku. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihat senyum itu di wajah Mitsuru, dan aku bisa saja menghancurkannya dengan satu kata…!" Kataku. Aku sendiri kaget aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi rasanya cukup melegakan. "Maaf…" Gumamku sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Senpai, kami mengerti perasaanmu yang menyembunyikan hal ini, tapi… Aku juga berpendapat bahwa Mitsuru-senpai memang seharusnya diberitahu." Ujar Fuuka.

"Aku berusaha memberitahunya, tapi… Tidak bisa…" Balasku sambil menghela nafas.

Keheningan mengisi lorong kosong ini lagi. Dan keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara pintu ruangan tempat Mitsuru masuk terbuka, dan Dr. Ozawa yang berjalan keluar menghadapi kami semua. Spontan semua orang berdiri dan mendekatinya.

Tapi beliau hanya bicara denganku. "Sanada-kun, kau belum memberitahunya ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku agak ragu, tapi aku tahu mau tidak mau aku harus menjawab. "Belum…" Balasku.

"Kali ini kejadiannya tidak parah, ini baru satu tanda-tanda Leukemia. Tapi kurasa dia harus tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari; untuk berjaga-jaga." Jelasnya singkat.

"Tugasmu jadi dua, Aki." Shinji menimpali dengan nada menggoda. Aku memandangnya kesal. Yah, memang sih. Tugasku bertambah. Satu, memberitahu Mitsuru tentang penyakitnya. Dua, membujuknya supaya mau tinggal di rumah sakit—tanpa dibenci olehnya.

Yang lain memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukari.

Dr. Ozawa mengangguk. "Untuk sementara." Balasnya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Giliran Fuuka yang bertanya.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan sekaligus. Maksimal dua orang. Sekarang ini—" Pager dari kantong baju dokter miliknya berbunyi. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kalian boleh masuk, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, maksimal dua orang." Katanya sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Siapa yang akan masuk duluan?" Tanya Junpei—yang lebih diam dari biasanya, walaupun aku juga merasa aneh pada Ken yang benar-benar tidak mengatakan apa pun saat ini.

Dan seketika semua orang mengalikan pandangan padaku. "Kau yang berkewajiban untuk memberitahunya, Senpai." Kata Yukari tegas.

"Oh, ayo lah… Aku tidak sanggup untuk—"

"Aki." Shinji memotong ucapanku dan memandangku dengan tatapan ganas. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau menghancurkan kehidupannya, beritahu dia." Katanya.

Aku terpaku di tempat, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. "Baiklah, aku masuk. Sendiri." Ujarku dengan penekanan pada kata 'sendiri'. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin diganggu. Yang lain mengangguk, dan aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan.

Seketika bau rumah sakit menusuk hidungku. Mitsuru _tidak akan _pernah menyukainya.

Tapi hal yang paling kubenci sekarang adalah melihat jarum infus yang menancap pada punggung telapak tangan kirinya, wajah, dan bibirnya yang begitu pucat.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku melihat mimpi itu lagi, tapi kali ini lebih jelas dan jauh lebih menakutkan. Biasanya, dalam mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, aku hanya diberitahu hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti oleh orang yang tidak kukenal dan bahkan tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya.

Tapi kali ini, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Rasa cemas, khawatir, sakit… Aku… _takut…_

"Mitsuru?"

Aku jujur dan serius, itu suara dan kata terindah yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku, membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin kulihat lagi.

Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar—yang kutahu bukan kamarku—dan Akihiko yang duduk di sebelahku, menatapku bingung sekaligus gugup—entah karena apa.

"Akihiko…" Panggilku pelan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… Aku nyaris kena serangan jantung tahu…" Protesnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sedikit. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sambil duduk.

"Kau pingsan, sepertinya kena demam… lagi." Balasnya.

"Huh? Lagi? Ini masih hari yang sama kan?" Rasanya aku tidak merasakan apa pun hari ini, hanya saja… "Oh, aku ingat… Aku pusing dan tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap." Kataku.

"Iya, itu lah…" Gumamnya membalas perkataanku. "Yang lain juga ada di sini, tapi menunggu di luar." Katanya.

"Menunggu?"

"Uh… iya. Menungguku… selesai bicara." Ia terlihat canggung saat mengatakannya.

"Oh, kau mau membicarakan sesuatu, Akihiko?" Tanyaku santai.

Ia menatapku sebentar dan mengangguk. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu… tentang dirimu." Katanya memulai topik baru.

Aku menunggu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Seharusnya aku sudah beritahu sejak minggu lalu, sejak kedua kalinya kau meletakkan surat hasil tes darah itu di meja makan. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari kalau ada satu kertas lain yang terselip di antara kertas-kertas itu." Jelasnya.

Kertas lain? Waktu itu aku hanya membukanya sebentar, dan karena tidak ada tulisan apapun, aku menutupnya, memasukkannya lagi ke amplop, dan sepertinya lupa membawanya ke kamarku. "Kertas apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kertas itu… Kertas tambahan. Mereka tahu ada satu kelainan pada tubuh Mitsuru, dan mereka memberitahunya lewat kertas yang tidak kau lihat itu." Lalu ia mencari sesuatu dalam kantongnya dan menarik secarik kertas panjang yang kecil. Kemudian ia menunjukkannya padaku, tapi belum membiarkanku membaca tulisannya. "Kumohon, jangan biarkan kertas ini membuatmu sedih." Katanya. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan perkataannya, tetapi selama satu detik, aku dihinggapi perasaan aneh.

Perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan dalam mimpiku…

Akihiko mengambil tangan kananku dan meletakkan kertas itu di atasnya. Aku mendekatkannya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di situ perlahan-lahan.

_Leukocytes… 29.300…?_

Satu kata dan lima digit angka itu terus berulang dalam pikiranku. Aku mencoba mencerna semuanya, dan berpikir dengan jernih. Menurut pelajaran yang kuterima, leukocytes orang normal cuma 7000 sampai 8000, tapi…

Kenapa milikku empat kali lipatnya?

Akihiko tetap diam melihatku yang menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong dan terkejut. Aku menoleh padanya. "Ini… bukan berarti…" Aku mencoba menolak kenyataan… "Ini bohong kan?"

"Maaf, tapi ini kenyataan… Mitsuru…" Balasnya dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan meremas kertas itu. "Tidak… Tidak mungkin… Ini bohong…!" Aku berkata begitu karena sebetulnya dalam hati aku tahu ini kenyataan. Air mataku mulai menggenang. "Bohong…!"

Akihiko menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan erat, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Mitsuru…" Ia berusaha membawaku pada kenyataan yang ingin sekali kutolak. "Kau terkena Leukemia akut." Katanya tegas.

Sejenak kami terdiam sambil bertatapan. Setelah merasakan sakit di hatiku yang bagaikan pisau membelahnya menjadi dua, air mataku turun satu per satu. "Bohong…" Aku menunduk dan menangis pelan, tanpa berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Akihiko. "Akihiko bohong…" Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jadi menyalahkan orang lain…

"Aku tidak bohong…"

"Kalau memang benar, kenapa baru beritahu sekarang??"

Air mataku tidak bisa kuhentikan; aku teringat temanku SDku yang meninggal karena Leukemia. Apakah aku juga akan seperti itu? Mati…?

"Maaf…" Kata Akihiko sambil memelukku. "Maafkan aku…" Katanya lagi. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan senyum yang lembut—walaupun di suatu sudut dalam matanya, aku masih merasakan kesedihan dan penyesalan. "Tidak apa, aku tahu Mitsuru pasti bisa melawan penyakit ini. Ingatlah kau tidak sendirian." Katanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi tangisanku sudah berhenti, yang tersisa tinggal nafas yang kurang teratur. Akihiko menggenggam bahuku dan mendorongku pelan supaya tidur lagi.

"Istirahatlah, kali ini kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua hari, setelahnya boleh ke sekolah lagi." Katanya sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi daguku. "Jangan khawatirkan apa-apa." Tambahnya sambil menepuk keningku lembut. "Aku keluar dulu, kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggil perawat."

Akihiko berjalan ke pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamarku. Tinggallah aku sendirian dengan pikiran yang kacau dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Inikah arti dari mimpi itu? Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan penyakit ini memilihku?"

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Aku menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit Mitsuru sambil menghela nafas. Saat mendongak, aku melihat tatapan penasaran dan penuh pertanyaan. "Apa?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Ng… Bagaimana…?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" Balasku sambil berjalan ke kursi di depanku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atasnya.

Yukari mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kau sudah bilang kan?" Tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Sudah…" Jawabku singkat.

"Mitsuru-senpai… bilang apa?"

"Biar kutebak…" Ujar Shinji. "Kau… melihat air matanya?" Kata Shinji dengan nada dan tatapan yang bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan mendesah. "Rasanya baru pagi tadi aku melihatnya tertawa, malamnya aku sudah harus melihatnya menangis." Kataku setengah berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang.

"Aku ingin masuk." Kata Yukari sambil berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Fuuka.

"Tunggu…" Ujarku dan Shinji sebelum mereka sempat memutar kenop pintu.

Shinji membiarkanku melanjutkan kalimat yang aku tahu ingin ia katakan juga. "Biarkan dia sendiri untuk sementara." Kataku.

Mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, biar kami tunggu sampai Mitsuru-senpai tenang." Balas Fuuka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh." Usul Junpei yang mulai menguap.

"Ah, benar… Ayo kita pulang, Ken-kun." Kata Fuuka yang dijawab oleh anggukan Ken. Mereka berjalan duluan.

"Kalian… bagaimana?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku… mau di sini dulu." Jawabku.

"Aku juga." Ujar Shinji. Aku menoleh padanya, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yukari mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan bersama yang lain ya." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk juga. "Hati-hati."

Sekarang tinggallah aku dan Shinji yang duduk bersebelahan di lorong rumah sakit. Kami tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Dulu kita juga pernah duduk seperti ini," Aku memulai. "Waktu Miki dibawa ke rumah sakit…" Aku melanjutkan, seketika teringat akan Miki yang tidak bisa kuselamatkan hari itu.

Shinji tidak menjawab, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Menurutmu… Kenapa Mitsuru kena penyakit ini?" Tanyaku.

Shinji mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak begitu peduli. "Mana kutahu, kau sendiri kan tahu aku tidak mengerti masalah kedokteran." Balasnya cuek.

"Aku tidak tanya itu… Yang kutanya adalah, kenapa harus _dia_?" Kataku.

"Entahlah…" Balas Shinji setengah berbisik. Tetapi di lorong yang sunyi ini, suara sekecil apa pun pasti akan menimbulkan gema.

"Bisakah kita tetap melihat senyumnya, Shinji?" Tanyaku—lebih kuarahkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Itu tugasmu." Balasnya.

"Hah?"

"Itu tugasmu untuk membuatnya tetap tersenyum." Ia menambahkan.

Aku berpikir sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Shinji. Shinji benar, kalau aku mau melihatnya tersenyum, aku harus berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau mau membantuku, Shinji?" Tanyaku.

"Asal tidak merepotkan…" Balasnya cuek—seperti Shinji yang kukenal.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, lalu melanjutkan. "Bantu aku… membuatnya tersenyum." Kataku. "Kau kan tahu aku paling tidak bisa membuat lelucon macam apa pun." Tambahku sambil tertawa kecil, meratapi diriku sendiri.

"Kalau soal lelucon, bukannya Junpei lebih ahli?"

"Hah, dia lagi… Yang ada Mitsuru malah stress mendengar lelucon konyolnya…" Komentarku.

Shinji bersandar di kursinya dan menatapku. "Jangan membuat ini membebani dirimu, itu akan membuatnya sedih juga." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu, teman." Balasku sambil memukul pelan dadanya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Sebaiknya kita juga pulang, malam ini biarkan dia sendirian. Besok pulang sekolah temani aku ke sini." Kataku.

Shinji ikut berdiri dan kami berjalan menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Di luar cukup sepi, tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Kota ini diterangi sinar bulan dan bintang—yang baru kusadari—lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Aku menatap bintang-bintang itu. _"Aku janji akan membuatmu terus tersenyum seperti sinar bintang yang tidak berkesudahan itu, Mitsuru…"_

Dan aku serius.

--

Selesaaai~! ^o^

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3 m(_ _)m

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, baik dalam cerita yang tidak jelas, karakter-karakter yang sifatnya tidak sesuai, sampai kesalahan penulisan, mohon maaf m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4! ^^v


	4. Why Did it Choose Me?

Chapter 4, minna-san. ^_^v

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya bukanlah pemilik Persona 3 (FES) beserta karakter-karakter dan segala propertinya, semuanya milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Aku menguap—hal yang tidak biasanya kulakukan—saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Memang sih pelajaran yang satu ini agak membosankan, tapi bukan hanya karena itu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu—bisa dibilang, sejak Mitsuru masuk rumah sakit—aku kurang tidur. Bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Habis kadang-kadang Mitsuru bilang kesepian di kamar rumah sakit sendirian…

Dia tidak bilang begitu sih, tapi aku tahu dari raut wajahnya yang… sedih, atau entah kecewa, aku juga tidak bisa mengartikannya, ketika seseorang pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Karena itu lah, selama dua hari ini sebisa mungkin aku datang ke rumah sakit. Sekedar untuk memberikan fotocopy catatan, atau mengobrol ringan, sampai memintanya mengomentari leluconku…

"Mengomentari leluconmu?? Kenapa harus aku??" Protesnya hari itu.

"Karena hanya kau yang ada di sini." Balasku santai.

Mitsuru menatapku sesaat lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kucoba." Katanya.

Setelah beberapa lelucon, ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Dia bilang tidak lucu, tapi saat aku mengatakannya, dia tersenyum nyaris tertawa. Dan akhirnya, pada lelucon yang kesekian, dia memprotes.

"Oke, lanjut. Ngg… Ikan apa yang matanya banyak?" Kataku, sambil memperhatikannya—sekaligus menahan tawa—yang juga nyaris tertawa melihatku bicara.

Ia tidak menjawab, dan akhirnya tertawa juga. Aku ikut tertawa dan memaksanya bicara. "Lucu?? Lucu ya, Mitsuru??" Tanyaku setengah memaksa sambil tertawa juga.

Bukannya menjawab, Mitsuru malah makin tertawa. "Sudah, cukup…! Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuat orang tertawa dengan lelucon, Akihiko!" Protesnya sambil tetap tertawa.

Melihatnya tertawa _sungguh _membuatku senang. Sepertinya tidak sia-sia usahaku minta bantuan Junpei soal ini, Syukurlah leluconnya memang tidak ada yang benar…

"Memang jawabannya apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ikan teri satu kilo." Jawabku santai dengan wajah tolol. Jawabanku membuatnya tertawa lagi, bahkan lebih dari yang tadi. "Tidak masuk akal…!" Katanya.

"Ya sudah, yang penting usahaku membuatmu tertawa berhasil kan? Memang jalannya salah sih…" Balasku.

Mitsuru tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Akihiko. Aku menghargainya." Katanya. "Walaupun caranya memang salah." Tambahnya.

Kami tertawa bersama, dan hari itu menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupku… Setidaknya yang kuingat…

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dan aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini. Harusnya Mitsuru sudah boleh pulang, berhubung keadannya jauh lebih baik.

Saat sedang membereskan buku-buku di meja, Shinji menghampiriku—akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering masuk sekolah lho, ada apa ya?

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit lagi?" Tanyanya santai sambil duduk di meja di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk dan menyanggah tasku di pundak. "Mau ikut?" Tawarku.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang." Balasnya cuek sambil berjalan pergi.

"… Okay…"

--

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung masuk ke kamar Mitsuru—tentu saja ketuk pintu dulu—dan dia sudah terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan tasku di atas sofa.

Ia tersenyum. "Jauh lebih baik, hari ini aku boleh pulang." Jawabnya senang.

"Benarkah? Jam berapa?" Tanyaku lagi, menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasurnya.

"Jam empat." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku melihat ke jam dinding yang berada di sebelah TV. "Sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga. Aku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu ya." Kataku.

Mitsuru mengangguk. Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan melihat ke sekitar. Mulai dari mana ya? Kamar ini sudah rapi sejak pertama aku datang…

Sambil membereskan buku-buku yang kubawakan dari rumah untuk Mitsuru, kami mengobrol sedikit.

"Sekolah tetap seperti biasa kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Berhubung kau yang banyak mengatur acara, jadi selama kau tidak ada sepertinya bakalan sepi-sepi saja," Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Saat mengangkat buku-buku yang sudah kurapikan, aku melihat kertas yang kuberikan padanya dua hari yang lalu. Aku meletakkan buku-buku itu lagi dan mengambilnya.

"_Mitsuru pasti sengaja meletakkannya di paling bawah… Kertas ini sudah tidak jelas bentuknya…" _Pikirku. Walaupun begitu, tulisannya masih terbaca dengan jelas.

"Akihiko…?" Suara Mitsuru mengusir lamunanku. Aku segera melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong. Biar aku saja yang simpan.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, Mitsuru? Dua hari di rumah sakit pasti membosankan." Kataku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mitsuru terlihat bingung sekaligus curiga, tapi lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin ke pantai." Balasnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku dan tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak ke pantai ya. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, mungkin kita bisa ke sana." Aku memasukkan buku-buku tadi ke dalam tas plastik dan meletakkannya di sebelah pintu masuk.

Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan aku nyaris kena. Junpei—sang tersangka—dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam.

"Oi! Buka pintu hati-hati dong!" Protesku.

"Oh, maaf." Balasnya singkat dan cuek. "Senpai, hari ini kau pulang kan??" Tanyanya pada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Rumah sepi sekali tanpamu." Kata Fuuka.

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Stupei diam…!" Ujar Yukari.

Sisa hari itu di rumah sakit diisi oleh obrolan kami yang tidak jelas arahnya, tapi aku cukup senang melihat Mitsuru yang cukup banyak tersenyum dan tertawa.

--

Sore hari, Mitsuru sudah berada di rumah lagi. Yukari dan Fuuka membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula di kamarnya. Mitsuru sendiri berada di bawah bersamaku.

"Aku senang Mitsuru tidak dikalahkan oleh kesedihan." Kataku saat kami menonton beberapa acara TV.

"Hm? Siapa bilang aku tidak sedih? Aku sedih kok, sangat. Aku juga kesal dan marah, kenapa harus aku?" Balasnya yang membuatku bingung.

"Ng…" Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Selama beberapa menit, kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ruangan ini sepi, hanya ada suara TV. "Kita akan ke Yakushima lagi kan…?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh dan melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk sedih. "Tentu saja." Jawabku. "Kenapa kau berpikir kita tidak akan ke sana lagi?" Tanyaku heran.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan itu, hanya saja… Biasanya aku akan dilarang pergi kalau kalian sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitku ini." Jawabnya.

"Kami tidak akan melarangmu, asalkan kau tidak memaksakan diri." Kataku.

Jadilah liburan musim panas itu kami semua pergi ke Yakushima lagi. Tentu saja, aku tidak membiarkan Mitsuru pergi ke laut. Tapi biarpun tidak kularang, mungkin dia tidak akan ke pantai, karena dia tidak mau.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Sesuai janji, aku dibawa ke Yakushima untuk mengisi liburan musim panas. Aku memang bilang ingin ke pantai, ingin sekali. Tapi setiap kali aku mendengar bunyi ombak, rasanya tidak enak dan menakutkan. Rasanya persis seperti yang kurasakan dalam mimpi—seakan ombak itu akan membawaku pergi jauh dari tempat dan orang-orang yang kusayangi.

"Senpai, ayo ikut ke pantai!" Ajak Fuuka.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan saat itu masih banyak ombak yang cukup besar. "Uhm… Aku mau di sini sebentar, kalian pergi duluan saja." Balasku sambil tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu!" Kata Yukari. Lalu mereka pergi ke pantai bersama yang lain, termasuk Koromaru.

Sementara itu, di ruangan ini tinggallah aku, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro. Akihiko tahu dipaksa seperti apa pun, Shinjiro tidak akan mau ikut anak-anak itu ke pantai.

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke pantai, Mitsuru?" Tanya Akihiko.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang." Jawabku singkat. "Menurutmu, kapan waktu pasang surut?" Tanyaku.

Akihiko berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa sore hari, sekitar jam lima." Jawabnya.

"Oh, benar. Kalau matahari terbenam tidak pernah ada ombak di sini." Balasku mengingat setiap kali aku ke sini, aku selalu melihat matahari terbenam dengan laut yang sangat tenang. "Aku mau ke sana saat matahari terbenam." Aku menambahkan.

"Boleh juga, di Port Island jarang terlihat matahari terbenam sih." Kata Akihiko. "Kau mau ikut juga, Shinji?" Tanyanya pada Shinjiro yang sibuk melihat-lihat tumpukan buku di samping sofanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Shinjiro mengangguk. "Boleh." Jawabnya singkat.

Kami mengobrol banyak selama berjam-jam, menunggu yang lain kembali. Aku… untuk sementara bisa melupakan penyakitku… Walaupun tidak lama.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kami, dari pintu yang sengaja kubuka, Koromaru masuk duluan. Kurasa ia berlari ke sini meninggalkan yang lain di pantai.

"Hei, Koro-chan. Habis main di pantai ya?" Seperti biasa, Shinjiro yang sangat dekat dengan Koromaru menghampirinya.

"Mitsuru-san, Koromaru-san bilang dia kesepian tanpamu, jadi dia lari duluan ke sini." kata Metis yang baru masuk mengikuti Koromaru.

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri, menghampiri Koromaru. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti kita ke sana sama-sama ya, Koromaru." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Anjing pintar itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan senang, lalu duduk dan berusaha bermanja-manja padaku. "Yang lain masih di pantai?" Tanyaku pada Aigis yang baru datang mengikuti Metis.

Aigis mengangguk. "Mereka masih bermain, lebih tepatnya mencoba menghindari Junpei-san yang ingin bermain dengan mereka." Jawab Aigis yang membuat Akihiko tertawa dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Aigis terbuka, dan Ken masuk dengan nafas agak terengah, tapi ia tersenyum lebar. "Sanada-san! Ayo ikut!" Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Akihiko secara paksa.

"Oh, hei! Iya, aku ikut. Tapi jangan tarik tanganku!" Protes Akihiko. Saat ia sampai di sampingku, ia menarik tanganku juga sampai aku berdiri. "Ayo ikut juga, Mitsuru. Kau juga, Aigis." Katanya.

"Tapi—" Rupanya aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Mereka berdua menarikku supaya cepat-cepat pergi ke pantai, dan Aigis mengikuti kami.

Kupikir tidak ada salahnya bergabung dengan mereka, tetapi aku salah besar. Siang itu laut masih berombak besar. Semakin dekat, jantungku semakin cepat berdetak. Saat kami cukup dekat dengan pantai, aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Akihiko.

Ia menoleh dan menyuruh Ken dan Aigis pergi duluan. "Pergilah duluan, kami akan menyusul." Katanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dua orang itu. Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku… tidak mau dengar bunyi ombak, Akihiko." Balasku.

Sejenak ia tampak bingung, tapi akhirnya mengerti. "Kau mau kembali? Kita bisa ke sini lagi saat ombaknya sudah reda." Katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa, akan kucoba." Balasku.

Akihiko terlihat ragu, dan mencoba melarangku. "Uhm… Lebih baik kita kembali saja…" Katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menarikku pelan ke arah kembali. "Nanti kita ke sini lagi." Tambahnya.

Aku tidak menolak dan kami kembali—tanpa memberitahu yang lain. Biarlah, mereka pasti tidak menyadari ketidakberadaanku.

Akihiko membuka pintu ruang utama, dan kami menemukan Shinjiro dan Metis sedang bermain dengan Koromaru. Akihiko menarikku lebih cepat.

"Maaf, cuma numpang lewat." Kata Akihiko dengan senyum mengejek, dibalas dengan tatapan ganas dari Shinjiro.

Aku tersenyum sekilas pada Metis dan ikut meninggalkan mereka. Saat lemari pajangan di sebelah ruang utama menutupi kami berdua, aku membisikkan sesuatu pada Akihiko.

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat?" Tanyaku berbisik.

Akihiko mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi aku sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua di sini, paling tidak supaya Shinji bisa mendekatkan diri dengan perempuan, paling tidak, Metis masih berwujud perempuan kan?" Balasnya.

Kami bertatapan dan tertawa kecil, berusaha supaya tidak ketahuan Shinjiro dan Metis. Lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam 'dunia' sendiri.

Sore itu kuhabiskan dengan jalan-jalan di pantai—yang ombaknya sudah jauh lebih kecil—bersama yang lain. Kami melihat matahari terbenam. Warnanya yang indah, ketenangan bercampur ketakutan yang diberikannya, dan bagaimana langit berubah menjadi gelap. Air laut pun berubah warna menjadi hitam dan pekat.

"Laut malam hari mengerikan ya." Komentar Yukari melihat laut di malam hari ini. Kami duduk di atas pasir putih yang dingin di antara tiupan angin malam.

"Tapi tetap indah kok. Lihat, bulannya menyinari air!" Fuuka menunjuk jauh ke depan.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat bulan yang bersinar terang menyinari permukaan air. Air laut bergelombang tenang, dan bulan bersinar di atasnya, menciptakan jalur lurus yang mengarah pada kami. Jalur itu bercahaya keperakan, dan tidak pernah stabil.

Sebelum ombak mulai naik lagi, aku membiarkan diriku berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa bersama… Mungkin hari-hari seperti ini tidak akan kualami lagi.

"_Terima kasih… Kalian membuatku melupakan penyakitku, walaupun pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa lari…"_

--

Penyakitku makin berbuat macam-macam. Hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah, dan sepertinya aku memang tidak diizinkan untuk ke sekolah lagi. Mungkin masih, karena kali ini yang jadi korban hanya kertas latihan soal. Aku meneteskan setitik darah di atasnya. Nyaris panik, tentu saja. Tapi aku mencoba tetap tenang dan mengambil tissue dari tasku supaya darahnya tidak menetes lebih banyak dari hidungku sendiri.

"Mitsuru, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar. Ia tidak bicara di depan kelas, tapi sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk mengawasi latihan soal kecil-kecilan ini.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum agak dipaksakan. "Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Jawabku sesopan mungkin.

"Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." Katanya sambil menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan kembali menekuni soal-soal di hadapanku.

"_Kalau Akihiko lihat dia pasti sudah histeris…" _Pikirku. Pikiranku sendiri membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Oops, tidak sampai di situ. Mau kuceritakan yang lebih ekstrim? Singkatnya sih, aku pingsan—lagi—dan kepalaku terbentur lantai.

Jadi sekarang aku membuka mata dan yang kulihat adalah langit-langit rumah sakit yang akhir-akhir ini sudah kuhafal mati bagaimana strukturnya. Yang berbeda adalah… baunya. Biasanya kamar rumah sakit berbau obat, tapi kali ini berbeda. Baunya seperti bau embun di bukit yang hijau… Ini… oksigen…

"Mitsuru…?" Aku mendengar suara yang membuka mataku lebih lebar sedikit.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kepalaku, rasanya berat, sakit, dan pusing. Aku juga tidak bisa bicara akibat adanya alat bantu pernafasan yang kupakai sekarang. Tapi mataku bisa melihat cukup jelas. Ruangan yang kelihatannya luas ini dipersempit dengan keberadaan gorden plastik besar di sekeliling tempat tidurku. Dan di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan Akihiko—oh, tunggu. Aku melihat Shinjiro; ia berdiri bersandar di tembok di sebelah pintu masuk. Mereka berdua menggunakan masker.

"Ah, dia sudah bangun?" Itu suara Shinjiro. Sekarang ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menatapku.

"Ya, kupikir akan lebih lama lagi sadarnya." Balas Akihiko. "Hei, kau membuatku takut." Katanya padaku. Suaranya tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena ia berbicara dari balik masker yang ia kenakan.

Tentu saja, Akihiko tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari gadis yang terlihat sekarat ini. Aku memang merasa sekarat kok, tanganku sakit tertusuk jarum infus, nafasku berat; serasa ada yang menekan paru-paruku, ditambah kepalaku yang—baru saja kuingat—terbentur cukup keras.

"Kau tidak pernah puas membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu cemas ya?" Ujar Shinjiro. Aku tahu dia memang begini, tapi tetap saja rasanya mengesalkan. Biarpun begitu, aku tidak bisa memprotes, atau paling tidak menunjukkan wajah kesal.

Tapi Akihiko cukup baik dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan, walaupun ia juga tahu aku tidak akan bisa merespon. "Kali ini masalahnya cukup serius, Mitsuru. Lihat, untuk sementara kau harus berada di dalam wilayah ini. Usahakan jangan menghirup udara di luar plastik ini." Akihiko menjelaskan.

"_Tidak keluar dari sini? Aku… tidak boleh melakukan apa pun?" _

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Shinjiro membalas. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan diam saja di dalam. Tenanglah, kau masih boleh melakukan banyak aktivitas, asal tidak membebani pikiran dan tubuhmu." Katanya.

"Dan mulai sekarang akan ada perawatan khusus untukmu. Mungkin sakit, tapi ini akan banyak membantumu." Ujar Akihiko sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa rasa sakit yang kualami tidak akan begitu besar. Mungkin memang iya, tapi rasa sakit seperti apa pun bisa kutahan. Yang kutakutkan adalah efek sampingnya…

"Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak, nanti saja kau tanyakan semuanya pada dokter. Sekarang istirahatlah, jangan kira aku tidak bisa melihat matamu yang mengantuk akibat obat ini." Kata Akihiko sambil menunjuk tabung infus berisi obat di sebelahku. Jadi itu isinya obat yang bisa membuatku tidur ya? Hebat…

Tapi kali ini aku tidak membiarkan semua pikiran itu mendapatkanku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan sesaat kemudian kembali ke dalam tidur panjang.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Sejak hari pertama Mitsuru masuk rumah sakit, aku kadang-kadang menitipkan beberapa buku pelajaran di tempatnya. Habis, selain aku tidak ada yang bisa sering menemaninya. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin membiarkan dia sendirian.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranku dari Mitsuru. Akhir-akhir ini wajahnya memang tidak terlihat terlalu pucat, tapi dia tambah kurus. Bagaimana mau tidak kurus, dia nyaris tidak mau makan. Dokter bilang sih ini salah satu—dari sekian banyak—efek samping perawatan yang ia jalani. Dari dulu aku ingin menemaninya melewati perawatan itu, tapi entah kenapa Mitsuru selalu memilih pagi hari menjadi waktu perawatan itu.

"Mitsuru selalu menolak kalau kuajak ke sana siang hari. Kalau hari memang sudah siang, dia bilang besok saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak pernah bilang alasannya." Kata dokter Ozawa saat aku menanyakan kenapa Mitsuru selalu memilih pagi-pagi.

Yang kedua, kenyataan bahwa aku pernah nyaris berteriak kaget melihat rambutnya yang rontok 'beberapa' helai dan tertinggal di bantalnya saat ia bangun. Waktu itu ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang… kesal, jengkel, bercampur sedih. Kalau yang itu, dokter Ozawa bilang itu efek dari obat yang harus ia minum.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah sakitnya. Saking seringnya aku ke sini, aku yang dulunya selalu tersesat mencari kamar Mitsuru, sekarang sudah hafal mati jalan untuk ke sana. Bahkan aku sudah tahu banyak jalan alternatif (Kurang kerjaan ya?).

Setelah mengetuk pintu, aku membukanya. Biasanya Mitsuru sedang duduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya, atau sedang tidur. Kali ini… Dia memang duduk, tapi berlutut. Dan di balik tirai plastik itu, aku melihatnya menangis.

"_Ya ampun… Harus berapa kali lagi aku melihatnya menangis??" _Pikirku sambil mengambil satu masker dari tumpukan di pintu masuk dan masuk ke dalam. "Mitsuru?" Panggilku.

"A… Akihiko…" Ia menoleh dan aku bisa melihat matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. Pandanganku beralih pada tangannya yang menggenggam beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang rontok. "Kenapa… Kenapa penyakit ini memilihku…??"

Aku menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa menyakitkannya melihat orang yang kau sayangi menderita dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku menyibak tirai plastik itu sedikit—supaya tidak banyak udara dari luar yang masuk—dan membuatnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Ia masih menangis tanpa suara. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa penyakit ini memilihmu, tapi…" Aku memeluknya lebih erat. "Percayalah semuanya terjadi untuk suatu alasan." Aku melanjutkan. "Karena itu bersemangatlah! Aku tahu Mitsuru pasti bisa." Kataku. Ya, aku tahu dia pasti bisa. Malah yang kukhawatirkan adalah bahwa akulah yang tidak sanggup menariknya yang terjatuh.

Mitsuru perlahan melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku. "Tetaplah bersamaku ya…? Selamanya… ya?" Aku tahu, sekuat apa pun diriku, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata saat melihatnya menderita.

"Pasti." Balasku singkat saat ia berada dalam pelukanku lagi—lebih karena aku tidak ingin ia melihatku menjadi lemah dengan air mata ini.

Aku menyuruhnya tidur, karena menurutnya sendiri, perawatan hari ini terpaksa dilakukan siang hari dan ia capek sekali. Ia tertidur cepat, sepertinya memang benar-benar capek.

"_Kau tetap cantik, apa pun yang terjadi…" _Pikirku saat melihat wajahnya yang damai. Aku berjalan ke sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atasnya. _"Kenapa penyakit itu memilihmu? Aku tidak tahu, itu benar. Yang kutahu hanyalah kau punya kekuatan untuk bangkit. Dan kau tidak sendirian."_

--

Huih… Akhirnya jadi juga, dengan segala perjuangan… Chapter ini agak susah… XD

Oh ya, kalau kalian perhatikan, waktu adegan Yakushima, saya sengaja bikin Akihiko nyeret Aigis pergi which means that left Shinji and Metis alone. *whooo~* XDDD Secara tidak sengaja saya menemukan ide buat masukin crack pairing ini… =P

Oh, soal Akihiko garing, itu sengaja. =)) Terus kenapa Mitsuru ketawa? Ya… coba kalian posisikan diri sendiri sebagai Mitsuru deh… Siapa tahu ketawa juga… Karena saya juga ketawa lho. XD

Thank you for reading m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!


	5. Never Give Up!

Tak terasa sudah sampai chapter 5! (woot)

**DISCLAIMER: **Saya bukan yang punya Persona 3 (FES), yang punya itu ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Saat aku membuka mata, kupikir aku akan melihat bayangan TV yang samar-samar menembus tirai plastik di sekitarku ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi jauh lebih luas, dan semuanya sangat jelas. Tirai plastik itu telah dilepas, dan aku melihat dokter Ozawa membawanya keluar.

"_Ada apa ya?"_

Dan pikiran itu terjawab saat dokter Ozawa memanggilku lembut. "Mitsuru…" Panggilnya.

Aku membuka mata lebih lebar, dan merasakan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar ini. "Hari ini kau boleh keluar sebentar, Mitsuru."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang berubah senang. "Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Dokter Ozawa mengangguk. "Tentu saja tidak sendiri. Pergilah dengan teman-temanmu." Balasnya.

Jadi hari itu juga aku meminta Akihiko menemaniku pergi. Tidak jauh-jauh, aku sendiri sebenarnya agak takut pergi keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Akihiko saat kami sudah di gerbang rumah sakit.

"Toko buku." Jawabku singkat dengan senyum.

Akihiko balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kuantar kau ke sana." Katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah sampai di toko buku yang cukup besar. Tidak ada buku yang ingin kubeli sih, tapi aku ingin sekali ke toko buku. Mungkin ada buku bagus yang bisa kubaca saat nanti sudah harus diam di rumah sakit lagi.

"Mau lihat-lihat novel?" Tanya Akihiko.

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam toko buku ini. Dulu aku cukup sering mendatanginya, tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang. Buku yang kubaca bukan lagi buku novel, tapi buku pelajaran.

Lalu sesuatu menangkap perhatianku. "Aku mau ke sana." Balasku sambil menunjuk satu daerah.

Akihiko mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak baca buku cerita ya?" Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil, dan ia menggandengku ke sana. Melihat banyaknya buku cerita sekarang, aku jadi teringat. Dulu kakekku sering membelikanku beberapa buku cerita. Aku memang tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang akan minta dibacakan; aku membacanya sendiri. Karena waktu itu ibuku sudah tidak ada.

Untuk beberapa saat, kami melihat-lihat buku-buku di sana. Terkadang mengambil salah satu yang menarik perhatian dan membukanya sekilas, lalu meletakkannya lagi pada tempatnya semula.

"Rasanya buku cerita makin dilupakan ya." Kataku sambil melihat-lihat salah satu buku yang ceritanya dibuat sudah cukup lama.

"Iya, padahal mereka punya kelebihan sendiri." Balas Akihiko menyetujui perkataanku.

Mataku menangkap satu buku cerita yang dulu sekali pernah kubaca. Aku mengambilnya dan menelusuri sampulnya. Judulnya memang sudah berubah, tapi aku yakin ceritanya pasti sama. Di sampulnya ada sebuah keluarga tikus yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan satu anak laki-laki.

"Dulu buku ini buku yang paling kusuka." Kataku, mulai membuka halaman pertama buku cerita itu dengan hati-hati.

Akihiko meletakkan buku yang tadi diambilnya dan ikut membacanya bersamaku. "Kertasnya sampai nyaris lepas karena terlalu sering kubuka." Tambahku sambil tertawa kecil.

Pikiranku terbukti tepat, ceritanya masih sama. Mengenai keluarga tikus yang bahagia. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu, ibunya ibu rumah tangga, dan anaknya masih sekolah.

"Aku senang sekali membacanya. Tapi juga iri pada anak tikus ini. Dia punya ayah dan ibu, keluarga yang penuh kehangatan, aku sangat iri." Kataku.

Setelah selesai membaca buku itu sampai habis, aku meletakkannya lagi. "Sudah siang, kita makan dulu yuk?" Ajakku.

Aku membalikkan badan dan hendak pergi, tapi Akihiko memberikan buku tadi padaku. "Bawalah, kau suka buku ini kan?" Katanya.

Sesaat pandanganku terpaku pada buku itu dan pada Akihiko yang memegangnya. Lalu aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah." Balasku singkat.

Jadi aku membeli lagi buku kenangan itu. Mungkin kertasnya tidak akan nyaris lepas lagi, kali ini akan kujaga dengan baik.

Aku memang hanya keluar satu hari itu saja, tapi aku cukup senang. Kami berkeliling di Port Island station, nyaris berniat kembali ke Iwatodai Dorm, tapi langsung teringat kalau aku seharusnya pulang ke rumah sakit.

"Aku sampai melupakan rumah sakit." Kataku di perjalanan ke stasiun—untuk kembali ke tempat kami sempat jalan-jalan. Seharusnya kami tidak naik kereta ke sini, tapi kami benar-benar lupa.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku ingat kau tidak usah jalan sejauh ini." Balas Akihiko.

"Tidak apa, aku senang." Kataku.

Saat di dalam kereta, handphone milik Akihiko berbunyi, dan melihat dari ekspresinya, aku bisa menebak itu pasti dari dokter Ozawa.

"Ng… Halo…?" Jawab Akihiko ragu-ragu. Aku jadi penasaran dan ikut menguping dengan mendekatkan telingaku ke telepon.

"_Sanada-kun… Kau membawa Mitsuru ke mana?" _Tanyanya dengan nada yang mencoba untuk bersabar.

Akihiko meringis dan melirikku dengan senyum yang merasa bersalah. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang seakan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. "Maaf, kami benar-benar lupa dan nyaris pulang ke Iwatodai Dorm." Balas Akihiko.

"_Iwatodai Dorm?? Yang benar saja, itu kan harus naik kereta!" _Katanya setengah berteriak.

"Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi tenang saja, kami sedang ke sana sekarang." Balas Akihiko, mencoba setenang mungkin walaupun tahu dia pasti bakal dimarahi sesampainya di sana.

"_Di mana dia sekarang?" _Tanya dokter Ozawa.

"Tepat di sebelahku." Jawab Akihiko.

"_Jauhkan sebentar."_

Akihiko terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan senyum minta maaf mendorongku pelan supaya menjauh dari telepon. Aku memasang tampang kesal, tapi ia malah tertawa.

"Dia marah." Kata Akihiko.

Dan selanjutnya aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka lagi.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"_Kau membawanya ke mana saja?" _Dokter Ozawa membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Ngg… Ke toko buku, lalu jalan-jalan di Port Island Station dan Iwatodai Station," Jawabku. "Di sanalah kami menyadari seharusnya tidak naik kereta ke sana." Tambahku.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu cepatlah kembali, sudah hampir jam lima sore." _Balasnya. _"Seharusnya aku juga tidak membiarkan dia keluar, terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi Leukemianya termasuk yang mengalami perkembangan sangat cepat." _Jelasnya.

Terus kenapa dia dibiarkan pergi?? "Aku mengerti." Balasku singkat.

Setelah aku menutup telepon, aku menoleh pada Mitsuru dan sepertinya ia menunggu sesuatu. Cukup makan waktu untuk mengerti apa yang ia inginkan sekarang, tapi lalu aku ingat sesuatu. "Iya, iya." Kataku sambil menariknya mendekat lagi.

"Dokter Ozawa bilang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bilang kau harus cepat kembali." Jawabku.

"Bohong."

"Kenapa kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Kalau cuma itu untuk apa aku didorong menjauh dari telepon?"

"Itu…"

Beruntunglah kereta berhenti sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Kereta sore ini cukup sepi, jadi tidak sulit untuk keluar. Perjalanan kami dari stasiun ke rumah sakit tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali—aku juga bingung sih mau membicarakan apa.

Sejak hari itu, aku merasakan keadaan Mitsuru yang membaik, dan ia jadi lebih sering diperbolehkan keluar.

"Hei, Akihiko! Mau ke mana??" Panggil seorang temanku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hari ini Mitsuru boleh pergi keluar, aku dan Shinji akan menjemputnya." Balasku.

Dia tidak membalas lagi dan malah bengong di tempat. "Sudah ah, telat nih." Kataku sambil berlalu.

Hari-hari berikutnya juga begitu, dan akhirnya satu kabar baik datang.

"Sanada-kun, tunggu dulu." Dokter Ozawa memanggilku saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Mitsuru. "Mulai besok tolong jaga Mitsuru ya." Katanya.

"Eh?"

Dokter Ozawa tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Dia kuizinkan pergi ke sekolah." Jelasnya singkat.

Aku berani bertaruh ekspresiku saat itu pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. Buktinya Shinji yang baru datang langsung menertawaiku. "Jangan tertawa, bodoh." Protesku.

"Wajahmu kocak, Aki." Untunglah aku sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan Shinji…

Hari itu sangat merepotkan. Bukan repot membereskan barang-barang Mitsuru dan membawanya pulang, tapi kami semua repot mencegahnya ikut membantu.

"Oh, ayolah Mitsuru, jangan buat dirimu sendiri gagal masuk sekolah…!" Protesku.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Lihat, sampai Shinji pun protes…!

Untunglah dia tidak betul-betul gagal masuk sekolah. Keesokan harinya kami semua melihatnya duduk di bangkunya di kelas bagaikan madu yang dikerubungi lebah—intinya dia terkenal sekali sampai-sampai tidak masuk selama berminggu-minggu membuatnya dapat berlusin pertanyaan.

Dan tentu saja tempat pelariannya adalah kelasku. "Urgh, aku tidak mau ke sana sampai bel bunyi!" Katanya kesal.

Aku tertawa. "Rasanya familiar, bukankah ini juga terjadi waktu kau tidak masuk dulu?" Balasku.

Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan menarikku keluar. "Ikut aku ke atap." Katanya.

"Eh? Ada apa??" Tanyaku bingung.

Mitsuru membawaku ke atap yang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebentar lagi masuk musim gugur, daun-daun sudah mulai menguning dan berguguran, walaupun masih sangat sedikit. Di dalam angin yang bertiup masih terasa hawa musim panas.

"Tempat ini membuatku merasa nyaman." Kata Mitsuru sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Pemandangannya indah. Walaupun hanya pemandangan kota." Balasku.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu. Rasanya menyenangkan menikmati pemandangan dan datangnya musim gugur dalam kesunyian.

Mitsuru berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang pagar tinggi di atap sekolah ini. Ia menggenggam kawat-kawatnya yang berbentuk laying-layang dan memandang jauh ke depan.

"Sekolah ini," Ia memulai. "Kota ini, gedung-gedungnya, seluruh jalan besar maupun jalan kecil, angin yang kurasakan, matahari, bulan, dan bintang… Semuanya adalah bukti bahwa aku hidup." Katanya.

Aku tidak---maksudku, bingung untuk—membalas perkataannya. Lalu ia menoleh dan tersenyum dari balik rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Akihiko juga bukti bahwa aku hidup." Katanya lagi. "Semua orang juga," Tambahnya.

Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa cari bukti yang jauh-jauh? Mitsuru sendiri adalah bukti bahwa Mitsuru hidup." Kataku.

"Akihiko, aku… Sesulit apa pun, aku pasti akan mencoba. Sejauh apa pun, aku pasti akan berusaha meraihnya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau sesuatu yang ingin kudapatkan berlari menjauh dariku?" Tanyanya; meminta pendapatku.

"Kejarlah terus." Balasku singkat. Aku tahu jawaban ini tidak mengesankan, tapi ini satu-satunya kalimat yang terpikirkan; kalau aku mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandangnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus terus mengejarnya?"

"Sampai kau mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu memang tidak bisa kudapat?"

"Kejarlah yang lain."

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus bingung. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Uh-huh." Gumamku.

Mitsuru tertawa kecil dan memainkan batu kecil di bawahnya dengan kaki. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Hal apa yang seharusnya kukejar sampai dapat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Uh… Kalau itu… Kurasa Mitsuru harus menemukannya sendiri." Jawabku.

"Maukah Akihiko membantuku?"

"Aku akan sangat senang bisa membantumu."

"_It's a promise then._" Katanya sambil berbalik menghadapku dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aku mengaitkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya dan mengangguk. "_Promise._" Balasku. Dan kami tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

Sebelum bel masuk mengagetkan kami dan membuat kami harus berlari sampai ke kelas masing-masing.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Kadang-kadang aku bersyukur duduk dekat jendela. Aku bisa bebas membuka-tutup jendela itu—biasanya kubuka lebar sekali, tapi kali ini sedikit saja. Aku tidak mau sampai sakit lagi kena angin.

Walaupun hanya terbuka sedikit, tapi angin yang masuk melalui celah sempit itu terasa begitu menyejukkan. Paling tidak bisa menghiburku sedikit di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Aku berhasil masuk selama sepuluh hari—saja—dan sisanya aku diam di rumah sakit lagi. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan penyakitku kambuh? Aku sempat _bad mood _berhari-hari di rumah sakit (baca: tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara, apa saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku marah), sampai membuat teman-temanku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kalian tidak usah repot-repot memikirkanku, nanti juga hilang sendiri kok." Kataku pada mereka.

Memang benar kok, setelah tiga hari aku sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tapi penyakitku ini tidak akan 'kembali seperti biasa'. Keadaanku tambah parah dan aku harus tinggal di balik tirai plastik _lagi_.

Akhir-akhir ini juga aku mendengar sesuatu. Awalnya suaranya kecil, tapi sekarang volumenya sudah makin kencang. Tebak apa yang kudengar; suara ombak. Padahal di dekat sini sama sekali tidak ada laut.

Malam ini aku merasakan lagi perasaan yang sama seperti pagi hari saat aku sakit dulu. Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara ombak. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan, tapi suara itu malah semakin jelas terdengar.

"Aki…?" Panggilku dengan nada yang aku yakin terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Aku melihatnya berjalan dari balik tirai, dan dia masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil memandangku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ada suara ombak." Kataku. "Aku takut, ombaknya akan membawaku pergi…"

Akihiko tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan kiriku. "Tidak akan. Kalaupun iya, aku akan menarikmu kembali juga." Balasnya. "Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam, kau sedang demam. Lagipula," Ia menarik tangan kananku juga, supaya aku tidak menutup telingaku lagi. "aku yakin Mitsuru pasti bisa melawan ombak itu." Katanya. "Jangan pernah menyerah."

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri, sekaligus berusaha memberanikan diri mendengar suara ombak itu. Selama ini Leukemia yang menyergapku selalu membuatku repot, putus asa, kesal, sekaligus sangat sedih. Tapi sekarang aku tahu maksud dari mimpi yang sudah berkali-kali kualami. Wanita itu benar. Aku memang tidak bisa lari, tapi lihatlah. Aku telah membuat janji dengan Akihiko, teman-temanku ada untuk membantuku, dan lebih dari itu semua…

"Aku… tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

--

Yah ampun akhirnya beres juga… Saya udah gatel pengen nulis chapter berikutnya!! XDDD

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 5 yang rada ga jelas ini (ngaku). =P

Nah, ayo ayo… Saya pengen tahu apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, jadi… Ayo klik tombol di bawah!! XDDD

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6! ^_^v


	6. Things I Wanna Do Before I Go

Akhirnya kita sampai di chapter 6! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Seluruh properti dari Persona 3 (FES) adalah milik ATLUS.

Enjoy! ^^

--

Beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku pergi:

1. Jalan-jalan di sekolah,

2. Membuat foto kenang-kenangan bersama teman-temanku,

3. Mengunjungi makam ayahku,

4. Pulang ke rumah, dan

5. Menulis surat.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku memandangi kertas yang sedang kupegang; nyaris merobeknya dan membuangnya karena lama memandanginya membuatku kesal sendiri. Tapi sebelum sempat merobeknya, aku berpikir.

"_Akhir-akhir ini kurasa keadaanku cukup baik. Kira-kira… aku boleh tidak ya melakukan ini semua?" _

Hmm… Ya sudah, kita lakukan yuk!

--

1. Jalan-jalan di sekolah.

Yang satu ini butuh usaha—maksudku, usaha untuk sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu banyak bersandiwara dengan wajah memelas dan sebagainya pada dokter Ozawa.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai mau jalan-jalan di sekolah?" Tanyanya berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapiku yang keras kepala.

"Aku rindu sekolah, itu saja. Dan aku tahu aku tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk sekolah seperti biasa, jadi kurasa jalan-jalan juga sudah cukup." Jawabku.

Dokter yang sudah kukenal baik sejak aku kecil itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya dan mendekatiku. "Kau punya cermin?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku memasang tampang bingung dan menggeleng gugup. "Uhmm… Tidak ada yang dekat sini." Jawabku sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang jadi cermin. Cermin di depanmu ini mengatakan bahwa wajahmu seputih kertas, bibirmu pucat, tubuhmu semakin kurus, dan tentu saja cermin ini yakin kau belum bisa berjalan dengan benar." Jelasnya; berdiri di depanku dan berpura-pura menjadi cermin.

"Itu salah satu cara untuk melarangku pergi ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada dan senyum inosens.

Ia mendesah dan berkacak pinggang, memandangku yang masih berekspresi sama. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi, Mitsuru? Asal kau tahu, aku berjanji pada ayahmu bahwa aku akan terus menjagamu." Katanya.

Aku terdiam dan tidak berani mengatakan apa pun. Dalam hati aku merasa senang ia begitu perhatian padaku, tapi sudah pasti aku juga sedih.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi." Kataku datar.

"Hei, jangan ngambek."

"Aku tidak ngambek."

Iya, cuma sedih.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah hari itu, karena capek berdebat terus dengan orang lain. Berharap bisa melupakan semuanya, malam itu aku tidur lebih cepat. Akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak ada mimpi buruk lagi—malah aku lebih sering tidak (atau tidak ingat) bermimpi apa-apa.

Pagi harinya, tidak kusangka yang pertama menyambutku adalah dokter Ozawa—bukannya tidak wajar, sering kok. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Yang kulihat bukan wajah dokter Ozawa, tapi sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan tangan. Aku berusaha membacanya lebih jelas dengan setengah mata masih setengah tertutup.

"_Free Ticket…? Going out to Gekkoukan High School…!" _Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan membacanya lebih lanjut. _"Wednesday… Hari ini? 9 AM to 12 AM." _

Sesaat kemudian kertas itu sudah berpindah ke tanganku. "Itu hadiah untukmu." Kata dokter Ozawa.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak!" Balasku.

"Tapi jam sembilan pasti teman-temanmu belum ada yang pulang. Biar aku saja yang menemani ya." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk; rupanya usahaku kemarin tidak sia-sia. Jam sembilan tepat, kami berangkat ke Gekkoukan.

Sekolah masih sepi, tentu saja. Semua orang sedang ada di kelas. Aku memilih untuk sembunyi-sembunyi setiap kali lewat di depan pintu ruang kelas. Kalau ketahuan aku di sini, bisa banjir pertanyaan lagi.

Tapi saat kami melewati perpustakaan, seorang temanku melihatku. "Mitsuru…?" Panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum tidak percaya sekaligus senang.

Aku balas tersenyum, dan ia mendekatiku. "Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, hari ini pengecualian. Aku dapat hadiah dari dokterku ini." Jawabku, menoleh sedikit pada dokter Ozawa yang berada beberapa meter di belakangku.

"Oh iya, aku titip salam untuk yang lain ya. Katakan juga aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemui mereka." Kataku.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Akan kusampaikan. Cepat sembuh ya, Mitsuru." Balasnya.

Setelah itu aku kembali menelusuri sekolah yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun kutinggalkan. Mulai dari depan kelasku, ke perpustakaan, mengintip ruang Student Council, mengitari kolam renang, lalu berjalan sepanjang luar gedung besar ini.

"Bagaimana, kau senang?" Tanya dokter Ozawa saat kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat senang. Terima kasih!" Jawabku.

_List #1, done!_

--

3. Mengunjungi makam ayahku. (Nomor dua belakangan!)

"Uhm… Dokter Ozawa…" Panggilku dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Ya?" Balasnya.

"Kita sudah terlanjur ada di luar. Bisa… kabulkan satu lagi saja keinginanku?" Tanyaku.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin… mengunjungi ayahku."

Ia tersenyum dan berjalan di sampingku. "Tentu saja. Ayo, kita ke sana." Katanya.

Sesampainya di sana—tanpa membeli apapun, kuharap ayahku tidak ngambek—dokter Ozawa membiarkanku pergi sendiri sementara ia melihat dari kejauhan. "Pergilah sendiri, kau pasti butuh ruang dan waktu yang cukup untuk bicara dengan ayahmu." Aku sangat menghargai pendapatnya yang satu ini.

Jadi aku berjalan sendiri—sepelan dan secepat mungkin supaya tidak jatuh tanpa pegangan—ke makam ayahku. Ternyata makam ini sangat rapi dan terawat, mungkin orang-orang dari Kirijo Group yang sesekali datang ke sini bergiliran.

Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa terdiam di depan batu nisan dengan nama ayahku terukir rapi di atasnya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku jalan-jalan dengannya, tapi sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan makamnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berlutut, menelusuri nama ayahku di batu nisan tersebut. "Ayah kemana saja? Sudah lama tidak menemaniku, ya?" Bisikku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya bilang begini, tapi… Aku sendiri tahu waktuku tidak banyak lagi, mungkin… Mungkin memang takdirku adalah dibunuh oleh Leukemia." Lanjutku ditambah dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku hidup dengan penyakit ini dalam tubuhku. Aku sendiri kaget aku bisa bertahan hidup cukup lama, padahal penyakitku ini menyusahkan sekali." Senyum sedih masih belum hilang dari wajahku yang diterpa angin musim dingin. "Tapi biarpun menyusahkan, tapi bebanku jadi ringan karena aku punya teman. Mereka menyayangiku, dan aku pun sangat menyayangi mereka." Kataku.

Memang benar, rasanya bulan-bulan yang kulewati dengan susah payah ini terasa ringan berkat teman-temanku. Aku sangat merindukan melihat mereka di sekolah, aku tidak mau melihat mereka di rumah sakit. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat, inilah takdirku.

Rasa dingin mulai menusuk tubuh dan hatiku. Aku sadar memikirkan kematian bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi pikiran itu telah merasuki jiwaku. Air mataku menetes satu per satu ke tanah yang mulai mengering. "Apa aku akan mati? Mati begitu saja…tanpa meninggalkan apa pun? Dan orang-orang akan melupakanku…?"

Tak ada yang menjawab; aku tahu itu. Di tengah-tengah lahan luas ini hanya ada aku sendiri, tanpa siapa pun, dan aku menjadi sangat lemah. Tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Aku menghapus air mataku. "Ayah telah mengajarkan banyak hal baik padaku. Akan kusimpan selalu, sampai di hari terakhirku berada di dunia ini." Kataku setengah berbisik.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku sebegitu inginnya mengunjungi makam ayahku, padahal hal yang ingin kukatakan hanya satu kalimat saja.

"Sudah selesai?" sepertinya dokter Ozawa pun bingung karena aku cepat selesai.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke sini." balasku.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

_List #3, done!_

--

(Sekarang baru nomor…) 2. Membuat foto kenangan dengan teman-temanku

Yang ini kurasa cukup mudah. Aku tinggal minta Akihiko membawakan kamera, tempat fotonya di mana pun tidak masalah. Kemungkinan sih dokter Ozawa tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar hari ini, jadi biarlah di kamar saja.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Akihiko. "Hei, Aki." kataku saat telepon sudah tersambung.

"_Hei, ada apa?" _tanyanya.

"Masih di sekolah?" aku balik bertanya.

"_Uh-huh, sebentar lagi pulang. Kenapa?"_

"Umm… Hari ini ke sini?"

"_Pasti."_

Jawaban singkat dengan nada tegas itu membuatku tersenyum. "Bawakan kamera ke sini dan ajak semuanya ke sini, ya." pintaku.

"_He? Semuanya?" _tanyanya heran.

"Iya, semuanya. Kalau ada yang berhalangan sih tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

"_Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Kami sampai sana sekitar jam empat, ya." _katanya.

"Hmn, terima kasih." balasku.

"My pleasure. _Ngomong-ngomong, mau apa dengan kamera?" _di sebrang sana terdengar suara mobil. Sepertinya Akihiko sudah di luar.

"Mau foto, apa lagi?" jawabku asal.

Akihiko tertawa. _"Tunggu ya, aku dan yang lainnya akan segera ke sana." _katanya.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, sambil menunggu aku hanya memandangi jalanan dan langit di luar. Bukannya berharap bisa diizinkan keluar, tapi pasti menyenangkan bisa berjalan di luar, sebentar lagi musim dingin sih.

Sore itu teman-temanku datang semua—keajaiban atau kebetulan? Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu di sini, jadi langsung saja kukatakan keinginanku.

"Dokter Ozawa, tolong foto kami, ya!" pintaku sambil menyerahkan kamera padanya.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung, tapi tetap menerima kamera itu. Teman-temanku tidak bertanya banyak, mereka segera mendekati tempat tidurku.

Yukari dan Fuuka memutuskan untuk mengisi tempat di sampingku, dan yang lain di belakang dan di sisi tempat tidur.

"Oke, siap? Senyum dong…!" kata dokter Ozawa disambut dengan tawa kami semua.

"Ayo, senpai. Tunjukkan dong senyum manismu!" kata Yukari sambil menyenggol bahuku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, protes sudah datang lagi dari Akihiko. "Oi, jangan menambah-nambah warna biru di tubuh Mitsuru dong…!" protesnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang kalau kena benturan sedikit saja tubuhku bisa memar.

"Oh, maaf." balas Yukari. Aku hanya tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Sudah? Ayo mulai!" kami semua langsung tersenyum di depan kamera dan jadilah satu foto terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Berikutnya aku minta berfoto dua-dua, yang lain juga. Hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan mengutak-atik kamera dan sempat mencari dekorasi seadanya supaya fotonya tidak terlalu kosong.

"Akihiko, terima kasih bantuannya." kataku.

"Aku senang bisa membantu." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita foto lagi yuk!" ajakku. Ia mengangguk dan meminta Fuuka memotret sekali lagi. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berdiri dari tempat tidur, jadi kebanyakan fotoku pasti ada warna putih rumah sakit.

Sesaat sebelum Fuuka menekan tombol kamera, aku berbisik. "Aku sayang sama Akihiko..." bisikku.

Akihiko tersenyum. "Aku juga."

Dan kami berdua tersenyum di depan kamera. Senyum itu adalah senyumku yang paling bahagia sepanjang hidup.

_List #2, done!_

--

4. Pulang ke rumah (yang nyaris mustahil)

"Yang benar saja kau mau pulang ke rumah, Mitsuru…" itu suara dokterku.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan jadi segampang itu kan?" yang ini suara Akihiko.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh." suara ini pasti milik Shinjiro.

Hening sejenak setelah tiga kalimat protes secara berturut-turut datang dari ketiga orang di depanku ini.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tahu kok tidak akan semudah itu," balasku. "aku tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi." aku menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko.

Aku menoleh padanya yang sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurku. "Aku kangen rumah dan suasananya, apa aku tidak boleh mengunjunginya setengah hari saja? Beberapa menit saja juga sudah cukup." jawabku.

Akihiko tidak membalas; dokter Ozawa menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tapi habis itu harus kembali ke sini ya, kau janji?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku janji." balasku.

Shinjiro menatap dokter Ozawa dengan tatapan ingin segera membunuhnya, dan Akihiko balas menatap Shinjiro dengan tatapan akan membunuhnya jika bertindak macam-macam.

"Baiklah, besok kau boleh ke sana sebentar." akhirnya dokter Ozawa memutuskan. Aku membalas keputusannya dengan berterima kasih.

Aku memang tidak pulang hari itu juga. Biarlah, tugasku sebagai orang sakit hanya bisa menunggu—walaupun menyedihkan.

"Kalau sudah sampai rumah, Mitsuru mau ngapain?" tanya Akihiko saat aku sedang melamun menatap musim dingin di luar.

Aku menoleh dan berpikir sesaat. "Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya ingin melihat teman-temanku di rumah, merasakan kembali suasana rumah, dan mungkin merapikan kamarku sedikit," jawabku.

"Hah? Merapikan kamar? Sempat-sempatnya kau bilang begitu…" kata Akihiko yang membuatku tertawa.

"Cuma bercanda, aku tidak akan begitu saja ke kamar dan membereskannya kan." balasku.

Aku menghabiskan hari itu tanpa melakukan apa pun dan hanya menunggu besok. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk melihat suasana rumah lagi. Bahkan aku merindukan jalan dari sekolah ke rumah; melewati dua stasiun, melewati Naganaki Shrine, dan sampai di Iwatodai Dorm.

Jadilah keesokan harinya, aku meminta semua teman-teman menunggu di rumah—tidak terkecuali Akihiko.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan satu orang sih?" protes dokter Ozawa yang kumintai tolong untuk membantuku ke sana.

Aku hanya menunjukkan senyum lebar tanpa dosaku. "Aku ingin mereka semua ada di rumah saat aku sampai di sana." balasku.

"Baiklah, apa katamu, nona." katanya yang dibalas oleh tawa kecilku.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku dibawa ke Iwatodai Dorm oleh dokterku yang setia ini. Aku memintanya membawaku ke sana dengan rute yang biasa kuambil setiap kali aku pulang dari sekolah.

"Aduh, kan jauh! Masih ada yang lebih dekat!" protesnya lagi.

"Jauh pun tidak apa-apa, aku ingin lewat jalan ini," balasku.

Dokter Ozawa hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Oke, tapi jalur pulangnya lewat jalan pintas, ya." katanya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Rasanya senang sekali ketika kami sampai di depan pintu rumah kami ini. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan, dan seperti yang kuinginkan, keadaan rumah sama seperti setiap kali aku kembali dari luar.

"Aku pulang…" bisikku pelan; lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tunggu di sini ya, kalau sudah selesai keluar saja, kita kembali ke rumah sakit." kata dokter Ozawa.

Aku tidak membalas dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini, tempat aku menghabiskan waktuku selama bertahun-tahun bersama sahabat-sahabat yang kusayangi.

Dan mungkin… sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini selamanya…

Lamunanku dihapuskan oleh keterkejutanku akan teriakan Junpei memanggil namaku saat ia turun tangga diikuti yang lain.

"Mitsuru-senpai!!" aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan tersenyum melihat mereka semua menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Senpai, kami sangat merindukanmu!" kata Fuuka.

Aku tersenyum, dan saat mereka sudah berada di depanku, aku mengulang kalimat pendek yang tadi kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri. "Aku pulang, teman-teman." kataku masih sambil tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu berada di sini lagi, Mitsuru-san." balas Aigis.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi aku sudah sangat senang Senpai mau mengunjungi rumah kita ini." sahut Yukari.

"Aku juga merasa sangat senang diberi kesempatan untuk pulang," balasku. "semoga aku bisa pulang lebih sering lagi." aku menambahkan.

"Tentu saja bisa, tempat ini tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu!" kata Junpei.

_Benar, mungkin aku yang akan meninggalkan tempat ini…_

"Sudah, ayo kita ngobrol bareng!" kata Yukari. Aku mengangguk, dan hari itu menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka.

_List #4, done!_

--

5. Menulis surat

Untuk apa ya menulis surat? Seperti aku benar-benar mau mati saja…

Tapi biar begitu juga aku sangat ingin, paling tidak aku tidak mati tanpa meninggalkan apa pun. Bukan maksudnya ini surat terakhir sih, aku mungkin masih bisa menulis berpuluh-puluh surat lainnya kepada sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi biarlah, perasaanku bilang aku harus menulis surat ini, apa pun yang terjadi.

Sejujurnya, keadaan tubuhku sekarang lebih parah daripada kemarin-kemarin. Aku baru saja sembuh dari demam tinggi—ditambah halusinasi menyebalkan, mimpi buruk, dan tirai plastik yang dipasang lagi!

Pagi ini pun aku masih merasa sangat lemah, tapi aku mendapatkan tekad dan tenaga ekstra yang entah dari mana.

"Dokter…" bisikku pelan.

Sesaat kemudian dokter Ozawa menghampiriku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku minta kertas, bolpen, dan amplop?" balasku.

Ia terlihat bingung—walaupun tidak terlihat jelas dari balik tirai plastik dan dengan penglihatanku yang semakin buram. "Boleh, tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum sekuat mungkin. "Aku mau tulis surat." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya." katanya.

Aku menunggu sementara dokter mengambilkan benda-benda yang kuminta. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutulis di suratku ini, dan aku tidak tahu apa aku cukup kuat untuk menulis semuanya.

Dokter Ozawa kembali dan masuk ke dalam tirai plastik di sekitarku ini. "Ini, cukup kan?" katanya sambil memberikan kertas, bolpen, dan amplop putih.

"Cukup, terima kasih banyak." balasku sambil mengambil benda-benda itu dan meletakkannya satu per satu di atas meja.

"Sama-sama. Jangan paksakan dirimu ya." katanya.

Aku mengangguk, dan setelah dokter Ozawa pergi, selama hampir setengah jam aku sibuk menulis surat. Sudah hampir selesai, tapi pandanganku sudah semakin tidak jelas. Aku tidak bisa melihat kata-kata yang kutulis di kertas ini, tapi entah bagaimana aku tahu apa yang kutulis ini sungguh ada maksudnya.

_Sebentar lagi… Tuhan, kumohon… sedikit lagi…_

Keajaiban datang. Aku telah menyelesaikan surat itu—yang terdiri dari dua lembar kertas—dan telah memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih dengan rapi, juga menuliskan _'Untuk sahabat-sahabatku' _di atas amplop tersebut.

"Dokter Ozawa…" panggilku lagi.

"Ya? Sudah selesai menulisnya? Mau kuberikan pada seseorang?" balasnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak sekarang. Tapi aku boleh minta tolong 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Mitsuru." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih… untuk segalanya." kataku.

Dan aku tertidur lelap.

_Hmm… Oh, List #5 is done also… I'm so sleepy, let me sleep…_

--

m(_ _)m

Maaf telat, maaf ga jelas isi chapter ini, maaf ya… m(_ _)m

Author ga akan ngebacot banyak-banyak, pokoknya terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, maupun yang +review ataupun yang ngga, pokoknya terima kasih udah mau baca… XD

Dan mohon maaf karena telat update!! m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! (Apa?! Lebih dari 6 chapters?? Horee~~! Baru pertama kali FanFic Akihiko x Mitsuru saya lebih dari 6 chapters! XDDD)


	7. A Shining Star

Chapter 7 (belum last kok, masih ada epilog. XD)

Dua hal spesial di chapter 7:

1. Chapter 7 merupakan SongFic, lagunya Byul (Star) by Kim Ah Joong,

2. Point of View memakai dua mode: Penulis serba tahu dan Point of View yang 'biasa'. Contoh: "Mitsuru's POV".

Lagu Byul itu lagu Korea, tapi di sini saya ga tulis bahasa Korea-nya, cuma translationnya aja. =D

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3© ATLUS. Byul© Kim Ah Joong.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_The wind is shaking the windows_

_And over my small room  
The stars fill up the sky_

_Shining brightly too many to count_

Malam hari di bulan Januari itu, rumah sakit sepi seperti biasanya. Musim semi telah datang sekali lagi, membuat bunga-bunga di luar bermekaran seakan siap menyambut sesuatu.

Di malam yang sepi itu, tak ada siapa pun yang menyadari. Seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk di samping jendela kamar rumah sakit, menatap bintang-bintang yang juga sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Gadis itu tahu ia tidak seharusnya membuka jendela, tetapi angin yang membuat daun-daun melambai menggodanya untuk membuka jendela dan merasakan angin musim semi. Sekarang angin itu mengetuk jendelanya dan mengayun daun jendela tersebut pelan bagai musik.

"_Bintangnya banyak sekali," _Pikir gadis itu. Ia menatap bintang-bintang di langit dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. "_dan indah… Bersinar sangat kuat… tidak seperti aku."_

_The stars reassure tired me  
They wipe away the many tears that are deep inside me_

Mitsuru—nama gadis itu—telah lama menyadari sesuatu. Tuhan telah memberikan waktu lebih baginya untuk menyelesaikan hal-hal yang tertinggal dalam kehidupannya. Dan sekarang ia menyadari satu hal lagi. Hal-hal itu membuatnya merasa lelah, tetapi ia tetap tidak ingin menyerah.

"_Kalau menyerah sekarang, apanya yang sudah tercapai??" _Pikirnya lagi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa tidak rela. Baru saja delapan belas tahun berada di dunia ini, kenapa harus pergi sekarang?

Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tetapi satu hal berhasil mencegahnya. _"Aku belum menyerah, aku tidak akan kalah dengan bintang-bintang itu. Mereka tersenyum, dan mereka membagi senyuman itu denganku." _Pikirnya sambil terus memandangi satu per satu bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

_Don't be hurt too much_

_They hug me tight, pamper me  
and comfort me  
Telling me to go to sleep_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Mitsuru menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Akihiko mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, sudah malam. Mau bangun sampai jam berapa?" Akihiko menegurnya.

Mitsuru tidak menjawab. Ia menunjuk langit dengan jari telunjuknya. Akihiko mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk dan melihat bintang-bintang itu. Tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Kenapa jendelanya dibuka?? Bahaya, tahu!" Protesnya sambil menutup daun jendela. Tapi tangan Mitsuru menghentikannya.

"Jangan ditutup, mereka sedang bicara padaku." Kata Mitsuru lembut, sempat melirik sekilas pada para bintang.

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, sampai Akihiko menyerah dan duduk kembali di kursinya. "Bicara? Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanyanya cukup penasaran.

Mitsuru menutup matanya, berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik suara bintang dengan hatinya. "Mereka bilang… Aku tidak boleh sedih," Jawabnya. "Mereka ingin memelukku erat dan menenangkanku… Mereka ingin aku tidur dengan tenang." Lanjutnya.

"Tuh, mereka saja sudah ingin kau tidur. Ayo, sebelum tambah malam, nanti keadaanmu tambah parah." Balas Akihiko sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Mitsuru berdiri juga.

Mitsuru menggenggam tangan Akihiko erat dan berdiri perlahan-lahan. Akihiko menggandengnya ke tempat tidur sampai Mitsuru duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Duduklah di sini, Akihiko." Kata Mitsuru, meminta Akihiko duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa membalas, Akihiko menuruti permintaan Mitsuru. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"_Kalau boleh jujur, masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa datang padaku. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil, aku nyaris tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan satu pun dari sekian banyak hal yang kuinginkan." _Pikir Mitsuru. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akihiko.

"_Untuk mencintaimu lebih lama lagi di dunia ini pun mustahil, Akihiko."_

_Though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk  
Though my tears blur my vision  
I'll still smile in front of my love that I'm not able to get  
Even though our happy times were short_

_I'll treasure it deep inside my heart  
Like those countless number of stars_

_Forever…_

"Sudah, ayo tidur sana…!" Akihiko mendorong pelan tubuh Mitsuru supaya mau tidur, tapi Mitsuru tetap menolak dan malah memeluk Akihiko.

"Aku capek, Aki…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Ya sudah, makanya tidur." Balas Akihiko berusaha terdengar normal, walaupun hatinya kacau balau oleh kata-kata dan suara yang begitu lemah.

Mitsuru dapat merasakan matanya yang panas digenangi oleh air mata. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sedih dan sakit, dan ia tidak peduli akan alasannya.

"_Aku ingin tetap tersenyum….!" _Tekadnya dalam hati. Ia tidak membiarkan air mata terus menerus menghalangi penglihatannya di malam gelap tanpa penerangan satu pun di dalam ruangan ini.

Mitsuru duduk menghadap Akihiko dan menatapnya—sekarang dengan mata yang jernih tanpa air mata lagi. Orang yang berada di depannya adalah seseorang yang telah ia cintai dan telah mencintainya selama ini.

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya." katanya tiba-tiba.

Akihiko menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Mitsuru lembut, lalu tersenyum. "Bicara apa kau? Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu." balasnya.

Mitsuru ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa melupakanmu," ia memeluk Akihiko. "terima kasih untuk segala kebaikanmu tahun kemarin. Waktu yang singkat, tapi menyenangkan." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu singkat? Kau masih punya banyak sekali waktu. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bertahun-tahun… Iya, kan?" balas Akihiko. Mitsuru menjawab dengan anggukan, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Akihiko? Bintang-bintang di langit juga menyimpan banyak kenangan. Mereka berbagi satu sama lain, sehingga kenangan itu tidak pernah hilang." katanya. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sekaligus tidak sama. Aku akan menyimpan kenangan-kenangan selama hidupku bersama kau dan teman-teman jauh di dasar hatiku. Di sana, kenangan-kenangan itu tidak akan pernah terhapus." ia menjelaskan.

Akihiko benci sekali mendengar Mitsuru mengatakan semua itu seakan-akan ia benar-benar akan pergi sebentar lagi. "Kalau begitu siapkanlah kapasitas hatimu, karena kita akan membuat lebih banyak lagi kenangan." balasnya.

Mitsuru tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_My dream is coming_

_Though it is unusual _

_That my one star is bright  
It is very bright, even blinding_

_It comes down to my shoulder_

"Sudah, sekarang kau tidur ya. Sudah malam." kata Akihiko yang dijawab dengan persetujuan Mitsuru. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan Akihiko menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi lehernya. "Selamat tidur." katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Mitsuru's POV_

Akihiko meninggalkan ruangan dan aku sendirian sekarang. Aku memejamkan mata dan melihat 'bintang-bintang' dalam kegelapan saat aku menutup mataku. Entah sejak kapan aku telah jatuh tertidur—bahkan aku pun tidak tahu aku sudah tidur dan berada dalam dunia mimpi.

Mimpiku sangat indah, tapi juga aneh dan menyimpan misteri. Aku memimpikan alam yang sangat indah. Di sebelah kiri terdapat sungai yang airnya mengalir tenang dengan bukit-bukit hijau di sekitarnya. Di sebelah kanan terlihat padang bunga yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga berwarna indah. Aku memandang lurus ke depan, dan melihat jalan setapak yang dihiasi bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, dan jalan itu bercabang dua. Satu mengarah ke kiri, dan satu lagi ke kanan.

Aku menikmati pemandangan di depanku, dan mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan. Sambil berjalan, aku berpikir. Jalan mana yang sebaiknya kupilih? Tapi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan aku berjalan ke mana pun kaki ini membawaku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di persimpangan jalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memilih jalan ke kiri; menuju sungai dan bukit-bukit. Airnya tampak sangat jernih dengan ikan-ikan yang berenang riang mengikuti arus sungai. Aku mendekati sungai itu dan merasakan airnya; dingin dan menyegarkan. Saat aku mendongak, terlihat beberapa binatang lain—ada kelinci, domba, rusa—sedang bermain di sekitar tempat ini.

Entah sejak kapan, pemandangan di hadapanku berubah gelap. Ini sudah malam, tetapi air sungai masih terlihat jernih mengalir. Air itu memantulkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar dengan sangat terang. Di sampingnya bertaburan bintang-bintang yang tak kalan kuat sinarnya.

Di antara bintang-bintang itu, aku melihat satu bintang. Bintang yang paling terang di antara bintang-bintang yang lain. Perlahan-lahan, sering semakin lama aku memandangnya, bintang itu turun, menyentuh tanganku, dan memelukku dengan sinarnya yang terang, lembut, dan hangat.

'Berhentilah bersedih', kata bintang itu. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan bintang itu membawaku pada kenyataan.

_Though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk_

_Though my tears blur my vision  
I'll still smile in front of my love that I'm not able to get  
Even though our happy times were short, _

_I'll treasure it deep inside my heart  
Like those countless number of stars, forever_

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, seorang diri di kamarku. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Akihiko masuk dan tersenyum melihat mataku yang sudah terbuka.

"Selamat pagi." ia menyapaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, masih mengantuk. "Pagi." balasku.

"Dokter mengizinkanmu pulang." katanya tiba-tiba.

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, dan aku tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?" tanyaku yang dijawab oleh anggukannya.

"Kita akan pulang hari ini. Aku akan membantumu beres-beres." katanya.

"Aku tidak akan perlu menginap di rumah sakit lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu istirahat yang banyak di rumah." jawabnya.

_Akihiko's POV_

Saat menceritakan ini pada Mitsuru, rasanya sedih melihat senyumnya. Akihiko teringat percakapan tadi.

_-flashback-_

"_Pulang?"_

"_Ya. Dia kuizinkan pulang." _

_Aku menatap dokter yang duduk di depanku ini dengan tatapan heran. "Tapi… kau sendiri yang bilang keadaannya tambah parah!" protesku._

_Dokter Ozawa menghela nafas. "Sanada-kun, itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku membiarkan Mitsuru pulang. Aku ingin ia berbahagia di saat terakhirnya; di rumahnya sendiri dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di sekitarnya." balas dokter Ozawa._

_Aku terdiam dan menunduk. "Kau mengatakannya seakan ia akan pergi sebentar lagi…" bisikku._

"_Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku yakin Mitsuru bisa bertahan, tapi aku tidak ingin ia berjuang seorang diri saja di rumah sakit. Tenang, kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku." balasnya._

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah._

_-end of flashback-_

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Hari itu aku benar-benar pulang. Kamar rumah sakitku sudah kosong, dan aku tidak akan perlu memasuki ruangan ini lagi.

"Sudah siap? Ayo pulang." kata Akihiko.

Aku mengangguk, dan ia menggandengku; membantuku berjalan. "Kalau sudah sampai di rumah, Mitsuru istirahat dulu ya." katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Bisa pulang saja aku sudah sangat senang, aku tidak ingin menuntut lebih banyak lagi.

Rumah memang tempat yang paling menyenangkan, paling nyaman, dan paling aman bagiku. Senyum dan uluran tangan sahabat-sahabatku terasa begitu hangat, sanggup untuk membuatku terus tersenyum.

Waktuku bersama mereka untuk berbahagia bersama memang hanya sebentar. Beberapa hari kemudian kondisiku memburuk.

_Only for today, I won't cry though my eyes fill with tears  
I want to laugh like those stars  
I want to cherish all my happy moments deep inside my heart  
Like those countless number of stars, _

Akihiko nyaris menelepon rumah sakit, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Jangan… aku… tidak mau kembali ke sana…" bujukku dengan suara lemah.

Akihiko menatapku sedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begini saja, Mitsuru. Aku—" Aku menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Bawa aku turun ke bawah. Aku yakin aku akan merasa lebih baik di sana." kataku.

Akihiko terdiam sejenak, tapi lalu mengangkatku ke bawah. Ia menurunkanku di sofa panjang.

"Aku ngantuk…" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." balasnya. Ia duduk di lantai dan menggenggam tanganku erat, dan meletakkan kepalanya di sofa di samping tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Akihiko… Aku sangat bahagia…" aku memulai. "Aku bisa bertemu denganmu, menjalani hari-hariku denganmu, aku bisa dicintai dan mencintaimu. Aku sangat bahagia." kataku.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Akihiko tidak bergerak dari posisinya, tapi ia membalas perkataanku. "Aku juga sangat bahagia dipertemukan denganmu, dan aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum senang, walaupun mataku dipenuhi air mata—entah ini air mata bahagia atau sedih. "Aku juga bahagia… karena bisa bersamamu di saat terakhirku…" kataku pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Aku yakin Akihiko mengetahui sesuatu, aku yakin kalau ia tidak merasakannya, ia pasti akan memprotesku dengan mengatakan, 'Jangan bicara begitu.', tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tahu, dan ia merasakan, bahwa aku memang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"_Akihiko, terima kasih. Waktu yang singkat, tetapi menyenangkan, bukan? Akan terus kusimpan dalam hatiku, walaupun jiwa ini telah dicabut dari raganya. Seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam yang terus menjaga kenangan di antara kita dan mereka, selama apa pun, sejauh apa pun, dan sampai kapan pun."_

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum.

_forever…_

"Dengan begini, aku… aku bisa tersenyum untuk selamanya. Aki… hiko…"

--

_When I woke up that day_

_I thought I wouldn't find you anywhere_

_But I was wrong_

_You were right beside me_

_Smiling peacefully_

_Like there's no burden inside your heart_

_Forever, I'll remember that smile_

_Sayonara, Mitsuru._

_-Akihiko Sanada-_

_Summer days, winter nights._

_After a hundred years,_

_I'll come back to you._

_-Mitsuru Kirijo-_

--

Saya tidak tahu apakah chapter ini menyedihkan apa ngga, tapi saya nyaris nangis saat proses penulisan adegan terakhir. T_T

Untuk poem dari Akihiko, itu saya buat sendiri. Kalo poem dari Mitsuru, itu diambil dari drama Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (Drama yang sudah sangaaaat memberi segudang inspirasi bagi saya. Thanks to the director, script writer, casts, and all of the crews!)

See you in the epilog of this FanFic!


	8. Epilog: Memories of You

Epilog: Memories of You

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 (FES) © ATLUS

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Pagi ini Iwatodai Dorm sepi sekali. Yang lain sudah berangkat ke tempat yang bersangkutan, dan aku sendiri masih membereskan beberapa barang di kamar Mitsuru. Rasanya capek sekali, setelah perdebatan tanpa akhir kemarin—yang akhirnya selesai hanya dengan satu kalimat dariku (jadi apa gunanya berdebat?).

Kemarin pikiranku sudah cukup kacau dengan kepergian Mitsuru untuk selamanya, ditambah lagi para adik kelas yang saling ngotot satu sama lain.

"Sudah kubilang dimakamkan dengan cara biasa saja!" ini Junpei yang berpendapat.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Stupei! Setidaknya hormati sedikit Mitsuru-senpai, kita bisa membuatnya kembali bersahabat dengan laut. Menurutku dengan jalan dikremasi akan bagus." ini pendapat Yukari.

Bermenit-menit kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi suara mereka berdua. Ditambah suara kecil Fuuka yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua. Tentu saja aku yang terjebak di situ bertambah sakit kepala dan akhirnya dengan tenang membalas.

"Hei," Panggilku. Mereka bertiga menoleh dengan tatapan ragu-ragu, merasa bersalah, sekaligus takut. "Kalian tahu, Mitsuru takut api. Dia akan lebih senang jika dikuburkan seperti biasa." Kataku.

"Tuh kan, apa kataku?!" Balas Junpei.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Apa kalian ga kasihan sama Mitsuru?" Baru kali ini aku bisa tenang menghadapi dua makhluk ini…

Mereka berdua berhenti berdebat saat itu juga, dan keputusan langsung diambil. Mitsuru akan dimakamkan besok siang, upacara pemakamannya besok pagi—maksudku pagi ini, sekarang kan sudah besok.

"Oi, Aki! Sudah belum??" Terdengar teriakan Shinji memanggilku dari lantai dua.

"Sudah, aku turun sekarang." Balasku.

"Cepat, nanti terlambat." Kata Shinji singkat.

Kami berangkat bersama. Upacara pemakaman diadakan di dalam Naganaki Shrine, jadi tidak jauh-jauh.

"Kau mau makamkan Mitsuru di mana?" Tanya Shinji tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, memperhatikan kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan dan terseret di jalan.

"Hmm… Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku ingin memakamkannya di tempat yang terbuka dan bisa membuatnya merasa aman." Jawabku.

Shinji terdiam sejenak, menengadah menatap langit yang mulai mendung dan gelap, lalu mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan. "Di sebelah makam Miki." Katanya.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, tetapi berpikir dalam hati. Makam Miki berada di puncak suatu bukit yang indah, langitnya luas dan terlihat jelas, udaranya sejuk, benar kata Shinji. Itu akan menjadi tempat paling tepat untuk memakamkan Mitsuru. "Ide bagus," Balasku. "walaupun agak jauh, tapi—sial, hujan…!" Beberapa tetes air hujan mulai jatuh satu per satu ke jalan dan bisa membasahi kami kapan saja.

"Cepat, sedikit lagi sampai." Kata Shinji menunjuk Naganaki Shrine.

Saat hujan semakin deras, kami masih sempat berlari ke bawah atap sebelum basah kuyup. Aku melihat Yukari dan yang lainnya berada di barisan paling depan, menyisakan dua bangku kosong untukku dan Shinji. Aku menyenggol lengan Shinji pelan dan menyuruhnya jalan duluan tanpa kata-kata.

Upacara pemakaman siap dimulai. Suara hujan menutupi segala suara di ruangan ini, sampai kurasa bicara pun sulit untuk didengar. Dari tempat dudukku dan barisan paling depan ini, aku bisa melihat wajah Mitsuru yang tersenyum tenang dengan sangat jelas. Rasanya sakit setiap kali memandang matanya yang tertutup dan tak akan membuka lagi, tapi aku berusaha setegar mungkin di hadapannya.

"Langitnya menangis," aku mendengar Ken berbisik dari sebelahku. Saat ini aku mengaku sungguh takjub dengan kemampuannya menahan air mata, padahal air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Ya." Balasku singkat.

Setelah beberapa ritual singkat, kini saatnya bagi kami semua untuk meletakkan bunga putih di samping Mitsuru dan mungkin meletakkan beberapa benda yang kami ingin ia bisa terus menyimpannya sampai saat ia dimakamkan nanti.

Kali ini dimulai dari barisan paling belakang. Murid-murid yang mewakilkan Gekkoukan High School—beberapa anggota Student Council dan beberapa ketua kelas ada di sana, termasuk guru-gurunya juga. Ada beberapa yang kukenal; Chihiro, Hidetoshi; Ms. Toriumi, dan yang lainnya. Aku melihat Chihiro sempat menghapus air matanya tapi lalu menangis di belakang.

Sampai saat ini belum ada yang memberikan barang-barang spesifik. Kurasa hanya kami di barisan depan ini yang akan memberikannya.

Dimulai dari Yukari—ia juga berusaha menahan air matanya. Yukari berjalan ke depan dan berlutut di samping peti yang akan membawa Mitsuru pergi.

"Senpai, lain kali kita mengobrol bersama lagi, ya." Katanya dengan suara bergetar sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan sebuah liontin yang kuingat pernah Mitsuru pakai. Rupanya itu liontin yang dulu ia beli bersama Yukari.

Setelah itu giliran Fuuka. Fuuka tidak sekuat Yukari, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Mitsuru-senpai… Terima kasih atas segalanya... Semoga… semoga kau bahagia…!" Fuuka meletakkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna coklat muda. Ia kembali dengan tetesan air mata yang cukup deras.

Berikutnya Junpei. Seperti yang kuduga, ia tidak menangis. Tapi kelihatan sekali wajahnya sedih. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, dan sepertinya tidak ada barang kenangan yang ia letakkan—tidak masalah kok bagiku, lagipula Junpei memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyimpan barang dengan baik.

Setelah Aigis, Ken, dan Minato, sekarang giliran Shinji. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mengatakan banyak hal. Hanya menatap Mitsuru dengan tatapan campur aduk—kurasa antara sedih, kecewa, menyesal, tapi di luar itu semua, aku melihat… kurasa… ini _kurasa_, Shinji juga menyukai Mitsuru (juga?). "Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Mitsuru." Katanya singkat sambil meletakkan _music box _kecil di sebelah Mitsuru.

Sekarang akulah yang harus maju. Hujan di luar semakin deras, tidak akan ada yang mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada Mitsuru. Tetapi rupanya tidak begitu. Bukannya memberikanku ruang dan waktu untuk bicara sendiri dengan Mitsuru, teman-temanku malah ikut berlutut di samping Mitsuru. Tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli, aku ingin bicara dengannya.

"Mitsuru," aku memulai. "kau curang, pergi duluan. Kau akan bertemu ayah dan ibumu di sana, dan tidak akan kesepian lagi. Tapi aku akan kesepian selamanya," Kataku sambil mengelus pipinya yang sudah terasa dingin tetapi masih halus.

Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Aku mengajaknya bicara, tapi ia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku tersadar bahwa ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" aku memprotes. "Padahal kau harus pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, tapi kenapa kau tersenyum, Mitsuru?" Aku melanjutkan.

Sesaat, aku terdiam. Air mataku jatuh satu per satu. Lalu kukeluarkan fotoku dengannya dan cincin yang kubeli bersamanya. "Selamat jalan." Kataku.

Shinji menepuk bahuku. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan; sempat melihat yang lain melakukannya juga. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan." Kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke podium. "Aku menerima surat. Surat terakhir yang ia tulis beberapa hari sebelum pergi. Surat yang diperuntukkan kepada sahabat-sahabat semasa hidupnya." Aku melanjutkan sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas—asli dari Mitsuru. "Akan kubacakan."

--

"_Untuk sahabat-sahabatku yang terbaik. Terimalah isi hatiku yang terakhir, yang kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada kalian._

_Untuk Yukari. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat yang baik bagiku, aku tidak akan melupakan segala hal yang kau perbuat demi aku. Aku janji suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, walaupun dalam wujud yang berbeda. Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan pernah menyerah."_

Aku mengadakan spasi sejenak, supaya Yukari bisa benar-benar mengerti kata-kata Mitsuru yang tertuang dalam surat ini. Ia masih belum menangis waktu aku selesai, tetapi setelah memandang wajah Mitsuru dalam peti mati, tangisannya pecah.

"Aku… bukan sahabat yang baik…"

Aku tersenyum pilu sekilas dan melanjutkan.

"_Untuk Fuuka. Aku titipkan yang lain padamu, jagalah mereka dengan kelembutanmu yang terpancar dalam setiap perbuatanmu. Jika kau menemui tembok, maka panjatlah tembok itu. Di ujung jalan sana pasti ada suatu hal yang cerah siap menantimu. Tolong jaga Junpei."_

Jujur saja, aku sempat nyaris tertawa saat pertama kali membaca surat ini sendirian. Aku sendiri yakin Mitsuru menulisnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Junpei dari deretan bangku depan menatapku jengkel, tapi aku tidak balas menatapnya. Aku melihat Fuuka juga menangis, tapi mereka semua tahu mereka harus kuat. Aku melanjutkan membaca isi surat yang kertasnya masih rapi itu.

"_Untuk Aigis. Aku senang kau begitu peduli pada dunia di sekitarmu. Jangan pernah lupakan perasaan bahagia yang kau rasakan setiap kali melihat senyuman orang-orang yang kau bantu. Aku tahu dan yakin kau menyayangi mereka, dan mereka pun pasti menyayangimu. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta bantuan orang lain. Tolong jaga Minato."_

Sejak kapan Mitsuru memperhatikan romantisme di rumah dan sekolah sih? Aku tidak yakin apakah Aigis akan mengeluarkan air mata juga atau tidak. Saat kulirik, ia menunjukkan ekspresi sangat terluka dan sedih.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuru-san. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Nada bicaranya memang masih agak datar, tapi kali ini suaranya bergetar. Tak lama kemudian dia benar-benar _menangis. _Iya, _Aigis _menangis. Dan sepertinya romantisme Mitsuru benar, _Aigis _menangis di pelukan _Minato_. (Wao!)

Ah, sudah, sudah. Ayo lanjutkan… Isi suratnya memang singkat, tapi kalau mengingat ini adalah surat terakhir yang ditulis oleh Mitsuru, siapa pun pasti akan menganggap ini adalah surat yang sangat berharga.

Beberapa paragraf selesai kubacakan, isinya untuk Minato dan Metis. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial—atau aku saja yang menganggapnya tidak spesial.

"_Untuk Shinjiro. Kau adalah orang yang baik, teman yang setia, dan laki-laki yang berani. Aku senang mendapatkan teman sepertimu. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi temanku selama tiga tahun ini, simpanlah aku dalam hatimu selalu. P.S: Semoga kau dan Metis bahagia."_

Tuh kan, romantisme lagi. Bukannya aku hanya memperhatikan bagian itu saja sih, tapi kok sempat-sempatnya dia menuliskan ini semua? Aku melihat Shinji memasang tampang jengkelnya yang terlihat sangat kocak itu—dan nyaris tertawa (untungnya tidak).

"Shinji, jangan pasang tampang begitu dong. Mitsuru sudah capek-capek menulis surat ini nih." aku berkomentar.

Shinji tidak membalas dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Tapi aku yakin aku sempat melihat matanya yang nyaris meneteskan air mata. Melihat itu aku jadi tersenyum sedikit. Mataku kembali pada surat di tanganku.

"_Untuk yang lainnya, kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Terima kasih sahabat-sahabat terbaikku. Aku senang diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama kalian semua. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, walaupun dalam wujud yang berbeda. Aku sayang kalian. _With love_, Mitsuru, _your friend forever_."_

Tempat itu seketika hening ketika aku selesai membacakan surat itu. Aku melipatnya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya kembali pada amplop putihnya yang bertuliskan. 'Untuk sahabat-sahabatku'.

"Itu adalah sedikit pesan dari Mitsuru untuk sahabatnya. Walaupun telah tiada, tapi ingatlah ia selalu; sebagai sahabat kalian yang paling baik… dan kuat." kataku.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan kembali ke deretan kursi paling depan. Shinji menyenggol lenganku pelan.

"Surat untukmu tidak ada?" tanyanya.

"Ada, beda kertas." jawabku singkat.

Shinji mencibir dan menatapku sinis. "Biasa ya, orang spesial…" komentarnya.

Aku menatapnya bingung, dan setelah mengerti apa maksud perkataannya, aku memukul lengan atasnya pelan. "Jangan bicara begitu, baginya setiap orang sama pentingnya bagi dia." balasku.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri sebentar di tempat kesukaan Mitsuru jika ia ingin menyendiri. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi di mana ia bersembunyi saat ia sedang sedih.

Aku membuka surat dari Mitsuru yang dikhususkan untukku, sementara yang satunya lagi sudah kuberikan pada teman-teman.

Seperti biasa, tulisan Mitsuru rapi sekali. Isinya tidak begitu panjang, tapi aku tahu ia pasti berusaha keras untuk menulis selembar surat untukku ini. Aku sudah membacanya kemarin, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membacanya lagi.

--

_Untuk Akihiko,_

_Aku tahu aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini, padahal seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Aku senang, dan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan denganmu._

_Akihiko, aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari jangkauanmu. Tetapi ketahuilah, seberapa besar pun jaraknya, tidak akan jadi masalah. Karena sebenarnya aku dekat. Saat ini pun, saat kau sedang membaca suratku ini, aku pasti sedang berada di sekitarmu. Memang tidak terlihat oleh matamu, tetapi rasakanlah dengan hatimu._

_Aku juga ingin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya padamu untuk segalanya yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Apa pun yang kuperbuat tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu. Hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memberikan hati dan jiwaku sepenuhnya padamu, simpanlah dan jagalah baik-baik hati dan jiwa ini dalam dirimu. Kapan pun, dimana pun. Saat kau mengingatku, di situ lah aku berada._

_Isi surat ini, percayalah, kukeluarkan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu. Melangkahlah maju, karena aku tahu Akihiko adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala sesuatu yang menghalangimu._

_Ketahuilah, walaupun kita terpisah jauh, tetapi kita adalah satu. Aku mencintaimu._

_With love,_

_Mitsuru._

_--_

Aku dikembalikan pada kenyataan. Setelah puas mengeluarkan semua emosiku setelah aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Mitsuru telah pergi untuk selamanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Shinji.

"Kau baru selesai membereskan barang di kamarnya, ya?" tanya Shinji.

Aku mengangguk. "Sedih sekali rasanya. Kamar itu membuktikan keberadaan Mitsuru, dan ketika ia pergi, kamar itu juga serasa mati." balasku.

Keheningan menyergap kami, sampai aku bicara lagi. "Kehilangan tuan putrimu, ya?" kataku dengan nada menggoda.

Kupikir Shinji akan marah besar dan mungkin saja menghajarku atau memusuhiku berbulan-bulan, atau yang lainnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia diam, dan aku tahu isi hatinya berkata, ia menyayangi Mitsuru.

Awalnya aku merasa biasa-biasanya saja mengetahui isi hatinya, tapi lalu kaget sendiri. "Hah?? Kau benar-benar menyukainya??" tanyaku kaget.

Shinji tidak menjawab, dan raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sosok Mitsuru. Aku menghela nafas. "Jadi kau benar-benar suka, ya…" kataku.

Kami menyenderkan punggung pada pagar kawat di atap sekolah ini. "Aku juga." kataku lagi.

--

Tanpa terasa, tujuh tahun telah kulalui tanpa Mitsuru. Dulu, berkali-kali aku merasa terluka setiap kali mengingatnya. Tapi semua pengalaman itu memberiku kekuatan. Kini aku tidak lagi bersedih atas kehilangan ini, aku tahu Mitsuru tidak ingin melihatku begitu lemah.

Aku berada di rumahku siang itu, dengan seorang teman kerjaku yang datang untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Kita kerja di sini saja ya." usulku. Temanku itu mengangguk dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Ia melihat ke sekitar saat aku mencari beberapa data yang tersimpan di dalam laci.

"Akihiko, itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" balasku sambil melihat ke sebuah benda yang ia tunjuk. Benda itu berada di atas meja kerjaku, terbingkai dengan sangat indah, dan sama sekali tidak berdebu. Itu foto terakhirku bersama Mitsuru di rumah sakit, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, itu…" aku hendak menjawab, tapi mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. Lalu aku tersenyum. "gadis yang kusayangi." jawabku.

"Wow, hebat sekali kau bisa bertemu gadis secantik itu." komentarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku beruntung. Tapi dia tidak." balasku.

"Tidak beruntung bertemu laki-laki sepertimu ya?" katanya menggoda.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Aku yakin dia juga senang bisa bertemu denganku, dia juga menyayangiku. Tapi waktunya singkat. Kehidupannya hanya delapan belas tahun." balasku sambil beranjak dan mengambil foto itu.

"Maksudmu…" bisiknya ragu-ragu.

Aku mengangguk. "Mitsuru meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu, karena Leukemia akut. Ini foto yang diambil di kamar rumah sakitnya." aku menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Aku jadi ingin tau cerita cintamu, Akihiko." kata temanku itu.

Aku menatapnya sinis, tapi pada akhirnya aku menceritakan segalanya. Dimulai dari pertemuanku dan Mitsuru saat kami masih SMP, bagaimana selama hampir tiga tahun kami tidak jujur pada diri sendiri, semua kenangan indah kami, kenyataan pahit yang harus kuberitahukan padanya, perjuangannya melawan penyakit itu seorang diri, kematiannya di hadapanku, sampai saat pemakaman dan surat terakhirnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan jadi begitu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Mitsuru akan meninggal di hadapanku," kataku di sela-sela cerita. Lalu aku tersenyum. "tapi aku senang, karena ia meninggal dengan tenang." aku menambahkan.

"Surat terakhirnya masih kau simpan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Masih tersimpan rapi, walau kertasnya sudah agak menguning dan lecek." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Keheningan memasuki ruangan tempat kami duduk. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu; temanku menangis. "Hei, kok nangis??" tanyaku kaget.

"Maaf, habis menyedihkan sekali sih…" jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya sinis, lalu memandang karpet biru tua di lantai. "Sampai saat terakhir, Mitsuru masih tersenyum, bahkan ia tersenyum di dalam peti kayu yang membawanya pergi. Aku jadi merasa lemah karena malah menangis di depannya yang tersenyum bahagia dan damai." kataku.

"Itu hal yang wajar," balas temanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Mengenangnya membuatku merasakan berbagai macam perasaan…" kataku. "Sudah ah, kita ke sini kan mau kerja! Kok malah jadi cerita-cerita??" protesku.

"Oh, maaf! Ayo, ayo, lelaki menyedihkan. Kita kerja dulu!" balasnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Lelaki menyedihkan??!" aku menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan pelan di kepalanya. Ia hanya tertawa.

"_Aku menulis namamu di atas pasir, tetapi sang ombak menghapusnya. Kutulis ulang namamu di dalam hatiku, dan selamanya akan tetap ada."_

"_Mitsuru, aku akan terus melaju ke jalan yang telah ditentukan untukku, tetapi dirimu akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku."_

…Fin…

--

YOSHA! Minna-sama, inilah akhir dari The Beat of My Life. Walaupun macet-macet dan memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus apalagi sempurna, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada para pembaca sekalian yang telah memberikan respon yang sangat bagus bagi saya. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita m(_ _)m

Saya juga minta maaf jika dalam FanFic dengan 7 chapters+1 epilog ini ada kesalahan (bahasa, kata, penulisan, typo, tanda baca, dan kawan kawan, maklum saya masih bodoh dalam menulis. XD) baik yang disengaja (sebenernya ga ada sih, saya SELALU meminimalisir kesalahan! ,) maupun yang tidak disengaja (banyak XD). Hontou ni gomen nasai m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, saya dengan resmi menutup seri The Beat of My Life. Sampai jumpa di FanFic Persona saya yang berikutnya!

Akihiko x Mitsuru forever!


End file.
